My Perfect Stalker
by GirlWhoHasNoName
Summary: Ryou is a levelheaded, overworked employee with a broken heart, but one night everything he knew and everything he believed he was, changes instantly when coming face to face with a handsome stranger. He realized something startling: he was being watched... and he liked it.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys**... Yeah, yeah I still have to actually continue with my _Halloween scheme for real_, I know, I know... but it's all this idea I had in my head's fault! Honest! It just plagued me and bugged me so much I couldn't concentrate on the other story anymore, so My Perfect Stalker was born! It was meant to be a oneshot, but I found it could also be transformed into a multichapter - should someone actually review and tell me they would want me to continue... Okay enough babbling. Here's my story...

* * *

Ryou relaxed himself with a deep breath as he reached the luxuriously large house - this was his first class in oil painting and his nerves were about as thin as the paint brushes he had acquired. Since he could remember he was an artistic person, but never really had time to focus on it, so when the opportunity for professional help presented itself, or rather when Yugi presented him with the opportunity, he grabbed it with both hands.

A fond smile played on his lips at the thought of his childhood friend's help; Yugi always had that special ability to read him like a book and get him just what he needed. It's almost like Yugi had a built-in radar trained on people's emotions and stress levels, and lately Ryou's stress levels were off the charts.

The present company he worked at since graduating high school, was now responsible for his immeasurable stressed out self. His boss, the infamous yet respected Seto Kaiba, was pleased with his work and even promoted Ryou, but lately too many responsibilities was placed on his already overloaded fork and the pressure was starting to get to him.

He couldn't exactly complain though, Kaiba might be a pain sometimes, but all his employees were paid well. Ryou could afford luxuries most at his young age of twenty-two could only dream about, so he guessed he should rather just shut up and do as he was told.

Luckily for him the classes began a good two hours after work, so he was allowed to quickly get himself out of work mode and into his 'artistic self', as Yugi affectionately called it.

When reaching the glass door bearing a creative "welcome" sign on the inside, Ryou smiled. This Anzu person really _was_ artistic! He was sure he'd be learning a lot from her; the sign was in an exotic cursive mixed together brilliantly with colours and other types of decorating Ryou didn't recognize, but appreciated anyway.

Taking one last deep breath he went inside, only to find a tall, skinny woman standing between a total of eleven students painting away on canvases of all shapes and sizes, each one lost within deep concentration. She had medium length brown hair, ocean blue eyes and a gracious way of walking and gesturing with her hands. If he didn't know better, he would've thought she was a dancer.

"Now, if you have difficulty figuring out where the shadows in your painting should be placed, draw a sun in the upper corner of your canvas with your grey pencil to remind yourself. Just remember, in oil painting, if you make a mistake you can paint over that err again and again until you're satisfied, so don't go into a flat spin if you did something wrong. That's the fun of painting!" her voice echoed through the hall as Ryou curiously stepped closer, a movement that caught Anzu's eyes.

"Ah! Ryou!" she called warmly to which Ryou answered with a confident smile, stepping a little closer to shake hands in greeting. "I readied your working space already with the supplies you brought earlier this week. Shall we begin? I took a quick peek at the landscape picture you brought; it has almost all the elements I want to teach you. Nice choice. I'm glad to see you've already readied your canvas, so we can begin immediately without delay." she babbled all the way, leading him to his seat, but Ryou didn't mind. People talking always made it easier for him to relax; it was those awkward silences that got to him.

The desk was fairly large and his canvas was already on the stand, tubes of paint and brushes neatly arranged. As he took his seat he grew excited, taking in the smell of the art in the classroom - to him, this equalled heaven!

After Anzu's tips and pointers, he lost himself in his art, painting with gracious strokes and loving every moment of it, only taking his eyes off the canvas when he wanted to take a quick glance at the picture of the landscape to check if he was on the right track or having to mix paint.

He was oblivious to the curious glances from students as he furrowed his brows in concentration, earning quite a few giggles. Only once did his eyes leave the canvas for a different reason than checking or mixing paint, which was when someone entered the door with a loud "psst" to catch Anzu's attention, but instead caught his.

Anzu searched among the twelve students for the owner of the "psst", missing the person in the door completely. Only after an amused chuckle at her futile search did she notice the guy in the door. Ryou smiled tenderly as her face lit up in delight - whoever this man was, he was most certainly important to her.

She hastened herself to the door and hugged the man lovingly, the man returning her embrace with the same intensity. Ryou gave a soft chuckle as the two hugged for a few seconds, forgetting that twelve pairs of eyes were around. Okay, this man was most certainly _very_ important to her. Ryou decided that if he was a better artist, he would've most certainly attempted to capture the scene of tender love in immortal paint.

A pang shot through him at the thought of love... no, he shouldn't think about it. It's over and done with and time to move on. But even with those good intentions still fresh in his mind he couldn't stop the pain coursing through him.

Even though his last love ended badly, they did share some good times; that was before he found out about his beloved's cheating ways. He missed that feeling of security, of belonging to someone, of just giving who you are without worrying about rejection...

Oh well.

Ryou's attention returned to the two, obvious lovers, still embracing in the doorway. Some of the students for some reason found it amusing and chuckled behind their hands, but Ryou found it breathtaking. They were so comfortable around each other he was almost jealous of them for having found that kind of love, but he stopped him from pondering on that emotion.

He sighed; jealousy never got anyone anywhere they wanted to be in the long run. Those two found it and he has to be happy for them, because it's not their fault he was blinded by empty promises and manipulation.

Anzu loosened her grip on the man and lead him into the class by the hand. "Everyone, meet Duke, my husband." Whoa, okay, no wonder they were so comfortable around each other! Ryou mentally kicked himself for his irrational jealousy at their intense level of togetherness.

The taller man's shocking green eyes never left Anzu's face, love and care so evident in them Ryou wanted to choke on the lump forming in his throat... His ex looked at him like that once... Reprimanding himself for his silly behaviour he shook off his sadness, purposefully throwing himself completely into his painting.

His distraction worked and soon he forgot all about the two lovebirds, giving his all into painting. He never even noticed Duke leaving or the two hours passing by quickly until Anzu raised her voice to signal the end of the class.

A surprised "Already?" slipped from his mouth and the rest of the class giggled at his reaction, causing a faint blush to spread over Ryou's face.

"Unfortunately so." Anzu smiled sincerely before turning back to the rest of the class. "Now, don't worry if there was something you couldn't finish, the paint won't be dry by tomorrow yet so you can just continue. That's one huge advantage of painting with oil!"

Ryou reluctantly got up to clean his brushes and place them away - something the others have done already. Oh, how he hated when he lost himself like this! Some people called his ability to shut out the world so effectively a gift, well he called it a nuisance. More than once that exact "gift" caused him to be the target of a not-so-practical joke.

After seeing the rest of the class off, Anzu returned to his side, helping him clean up his palette and the rest of the brushes he used.

"I'm so sorry, I completely lost track of time." Ryou apologized while cleaning a large brush he had used.

"Don't worry, that happens to most good artists who enjoy themselves." she smiled before drying off another paint brush and placing it into the holder with its bristles pointing to her neatly painted ceiling. Ryou blinked a few times at her implication.

"You think I'm good?" Anzu laughed at his earnest surprise.

"But of course!" she pointed at the canvas. "Just look at the colour combinations you've used before I even explained them to you. You knew what to do where without my help. You're a natural - way above the rest in my class. Come back tomorrow and I'll introduce you to some of the different techniques. You'll find one that fits you, I'm sure." Ryou's eyes lit up at her complement as they headed for the door. Someone of her calibre complemented a rookie like _him_! That had to count for something, right?

"Thank you so much! I really enjoyed today. See you tomorrow then!" he greeted before heading off into the streets with a warm heart. He should really remember to thank Yugi... Maybe by treating him and Atem to the new spa they spoke of frequently...?

"Wait a second, Ryou. You're walking?" Anzu asked concerned, making Ryou stop in his tracks.

"Of course. I live only about four blocks from here. The exercise will do me some good."

"You mean you haven't heard about the gang lurking around here?" she asked and bit her lip in thought. "You sure you don't want a lift? Me and Duke can drop you off if you want?" At first Ryou considered it as he kind of forgot about the menacing young men wandering around the neighbourhood at night these days, but the sound of them both taking him home made him inwardly groan. He really didn't want to witness their perfect love again, especially not when he was going home to a house with only himself for company.

"Thank you so much for the offer, but I'm sure I'll be just fine." Ryou reassured with a smile, but Anzu's brows furrowed again. "I can run pretty fast..." he tried again to cheer her up and to his relief it worked this time, making her give a quick laugh.

"Alright, just be careful, okay?"

"I sure will. Good night, Anzu."

Ryou turned and walked away briskly, trying to reach home as quickly as possible. The sound of the door closing behind him signalled the finality of his decision - oh well, no turning back now, might just as well try to enjoy the walk.

The half-moon taunted him with that unnatural wide smile, there was no breeze to rustle the few trees in the neighbourhood and far off in the distance he heard a dog barking; nothing out of the ordinary here, yet he couldn't shake the eerie feeling. He had this routine to stroll at night when nightmares plagued his sleep, but something felt wrong about tonight, something eerie that promised danger to the unwary traveller - could it be his imagination running wild after Anzu reminded him of the gang?

That had to be it; he wasn't queasy or paranoid, but tonight just messed with him somehow.

He remembered the small alley he saw earlier that week on one of his nightly strolls that led straight to his house. It would be much faster than walking all the way around the block, and getting off the streets tonight as fast as possible was his only immediate concern.

Of course people told him to stick clear of alleys, but he somehow found that it was in alleys you were the safest in the first place. If _you_ are the one hiding in the alley, who can sneak up on you?

Without as much as a second thought he changed course for the alley, unknowingly hastening his pace a little to reach the safety of darkness provided by the alley. He barely entered the darkness before that exact sense of security he yearned for was soon replaced with dread and the near uncontrollable urge to look behind him took hold.

Hairs on the back of his neck and arms rose as though they became allergic to the feel of his skin and his feet wanted to sprint, but he kept his composure masterly. It won't help to show you're afraid should there be something behind him and besides, his house was only around the corner - the only corner in the whole of the alley.

He strained his ears to listen for footsteps shuffling or any other form of incriminating sound and, to his relief, found none. But still his breathing grew heavier as his fear tried to claw its way through his calm composure, but he fought for control and crushed it harshly. His eyes wanted to tear up from panic but he swallowed it down, forcing the icy grip of terror on his heart to back off - he was not a wuss!

But then he froze as the realization finally hit him with full force for his unusual panicky behaviour.

He was being watched.

For a split second after that revelation Ryou thought he could see the person following him in the back of his mind, dark eyes keeping their gaze smugly on his slender form and creeping up on the seemingly unsuspecting prey...

That was too much for Ryou and he spun around, expecting to see the extended hand reaching for his neck...

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing, you paranoid being!

Staring wide-eyed around himself, and the rooftops for good measure, he forced his breathing back to normal, reminding himself over and over that it was nothing. There were no footsteps, no hand reaching for his neck, no immediate danger.

Eyes...

He just_ knew_ there were eyes somewhere staring at him, the owner of said eyes probably bearing the same mocking smile as the moon. Yet still there was nothing to confirm his suspicions.

His insides clenched tightly together - he had to get out of there... Now!

Knowing he couldn't keep himself from running anymore, he turned and did just that. He didn't lie to Anzu, he was really fast, but tonight that was a meek description of his speed. Relief flooded through him as his house came into view, and he pushed himself to run faster.

His shoes echoed loudly on the gravel in the silent night, his loose jacket flailing behind him like some kind of cape, but right now he did_ not_ feel like superman. He didn't care if he looked like a coward, because right now he guess he was one... and that was alright with him.

Only once he crossed the street did his dead out run turn into a quick jog up the stairs. He fumbled through his pockets at full speed for his keys, keeping his back turned to the safety of his door as he searched. With a small cry of victory he found it in his left pocket and turned to face the door, even though his instinctual side protested wildly at him for turning his back on danger, but how else was he supposed to open the door to safety?

He cursed when he dropped his keys in his haste, actually startling himself as he wasn't one for swearing. That did the trick though – his brain calmed down a fraction.

"Come on, come on!" he muttered impatiently, his voice little higher than usual and his hands shaking, so when the lock finally gave way he stumbled inside with a "thank God!" before slamming the door shut.

Amazing how your mind loses its capability to perform everyday tasks when you're pumped with haste and adrenalin...

He locked the door and backed up from it as though something was going to jump through it any second. Grateful that no such thing happened he looked around his spacious home and he felt his throat tighten - the windows were open! He usually left them open as the air got stale in here when he came home, so his routine became to open them early in the morning before heading off to work.

He ran to each and every window, shutting them and the curtains as an extra precaution, just to get that feeling of eyes watching him to stop. His bedroom window was last and he ran up the stairs, almost tripping over himself.

After firmly securing it he reached for the curtains, but paused as a moving figure on his neighbour's roof caught his attention. He snapped his head towards the motion, only to find dark blue sky and the grinning moon.

He forced himself to breathe deeply and consider his current mental state before jumping to conclusions - he was scared and obviously panicking, so of course his imagination will follow suit by creating people on roofs!

So with a sense of finality, he decided that there was no one there, and that was it.

After a few more seconds of staring he finally pulled the curtains and slumped towards his bed, taking a seat on the edge of it; his breathing consisted of heavy pants, now. He placed his head in his delicate artistic hands, hands that were still covered with dried paint, but Ryou didn't notice nor care about that right now.

What had just happened? Was he really such a scaredy-cat? Since when?

He lifted his chocolate-coloured eyes from his hands, this time a little calmer than a few seconds ago, and sighed deeply - maybe Yugi and Atem were right, maybe he actually needed a roommate after all. Maybe the stress was getting to him and he's having some sort of break down in the lonely house?

That could be it, right?

But a little something in the back of his mind reminded him about the eyes, about how he felt and how that sensation had subsided since he got inside, but Ryou deliberately pushed it away. All of this was of his imagination, nothing more.

Now that he had calmed down he gave a soft chuckle when he realized he didn't switch on any lights yet, another normal routine he kind of forgot in his unnecessary panicked state. Because he lived alone, he made a habit to switch on every light in the house, even if it was only for an hour or so, before heading off to bed. It gave the illusion of having someone there, keeping a bit of his loneliness at bay. But tonight, they'll remain switched off - he'll resume that routine tomorrow.

With that thought and overdose of adrenalin, he went to the kitchen to take something for his uptight nerves, something he hadn't done in years since finishing school. Waiting for about fifteen minutes he went to bed to change for the night.

Soon the adrenalin worked itself out and the pill took over, flicking his overactive mind off like a switch; something he was grateful for. After a few more moments in the too large bed for one, Ryou fell into a peaceful sleep, his drugged state not allowing him to remember any of the dreams he had about today's eventful evening.

As Ryou fell asleep, he could never have thought in his wildest dreams that an older, taller and, though some people would argue over that fact, sexier version of Ryou was standing on his neighbour's rooftop.

The mahogany eyes watching the now shut windows were filled with scorn and amusement at that weak attempt - as though that would've kept him out should he truly want in... Pathetic weakling.

The taller look alike turned around and nimbly jumped from rooftop to rooftop, not once losing balance or his footing, and disappeared into the night with the grace of a cat stalking its prey.

* * *

Well, that's it... R&R if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Welcome to my next chapter! I kind of liked where I'm going with this, hope you find it to your liking as well!

**Nani-1-9-5: **Lol wow, I'm surprised to find someone asking me to continue, but once I continued I found I kind of wanted to lol!

**Hello: **Now see, I was surprised when I found one person wanting me to continue, but when I found that now two wanted more I was ecstatic XD. Thank you for your kind complements! I will be updating twice a week if all goes well. And I don't like rushing things in my stories! Lol lol

Now, on with the next chapter

* * *

Ryou woke the next morning slightly groggy after the previous night's endeavour, but other than that he felt quite fine.

He gave a timely, deeply yearned for stretch, one that involved his whole body to spasm pleasantly before relaxing, his face slightly flushed at the effort. Hiding a yawn behind the back of his hand, he sat up, the movement making the violet satin covers fall from his torso and puddle around his midsection like an exotic purple river.

With one graceful move he was out of bed and heading for the curtains, opening them to let in the warm rays of the sun. He's always been an early bird, to the annoyance of his parents, and quite peppy when he woke up. Said plainly – he was a morning person. Though right now his early morning cheerfulness was a little toned down when his eyes fell on the alley… how was it that things always seemed less threatening at daytime?

Ryou scrunched up his nose at his irrational behaviour last night – it was like he'd become scared of his own shadow almost instantly, surely that severe case of trepidation was abnormal?

Or… maybe it was the eyes that had watched him that were abnormal…

Ridiculous.

Shooing last night's happenings from his thoughts, Ryou decided then and there not to let it bother him anymore. That was one night of insanity never to be repeated again, he was sure of it! Tearing his eyes away from the alley definitively he turned and headed upstairs.

Taking a steamy hot shower, one that left his sensitive skin tainted a bright pink, was just what he needed to let the last of his stress fall away from him, making him ready to head for another brutal day of work.

Though today was going to be a little rougher than usual; there were quite a few clients to be impressed and the last preparations awaited, so he needed to be in his best state of mind today - and that's just what he was going to do!

"Oh, just kill me now…" Ryou groaned as he slammed the door shut and leaned against it, depleted from all the boundless energy he felt he had this morning. At least it was over and done with! Perhaps, if he was lucky enough, things can get back to normal!

Glancing at the grandfather clock he sighed at the time… he got back home an hour earlier than usual at Kaiba's good grace, but it felt as though he's been working two days straight. He felt drained mentally drained and physically.

At least the meetings were all a huge success and Kaiba even congratulated him for his hard work, which in itself was a miracle, but right now his feet were killing him and being praised didn't exactly boost his energy off the charts. He'll feel good about his achievements tomorrow; right now he just wanted to rest.

Dragging his feet towards the luxurious couch he flopped onto it face-first, burying his face instantly into the soft cushions, his long cotton white hair displaying themselves about his head – he had neatly tied them back for today's meetings, but on the way back in traffic he loosened them. He just felt more like himself with his hair loose, even if they didn't look all that good after being tied up the whole day. Then again, did it matter right now? He'll worry about his appearance tomorrow… right now he just needed some sleep…

A shrill ringtone from the back pocket of his pants stopped Ryou from drifting to sleep, causing a disheartened groan to escape him – was it too much to ask to be left alone for a few minutes of rest? How could he have been so stupid as to not switch the bloody thing off?

Without even bothering to look at who was calling he reached for his cell, flipped it open masterly and answered with an unprofessional muffled "Hallo" that was barely audible to Ryou himself, but like he said, right now he didn't really care.

Chirrupy laughter rang loudly over the speaker of Ryou's phone, causing him to wince and instinctively hold it away from his ear until it quieted down a little. Only one person in this entire universe could laugh as though he had no care in the world…

"Yugi, I'm really not in the mood right now…" Ryou complained once he dared to place the phone back against his ear again without the deafening consequences.

"Okay, I didn't hear a word you just said, but by the sound of your voice you sound really wiped out, so I'll just get right to the point then…" Ryou mentally smiled at his considerate friend – like he said, Yugi just knew exactly what to do when, and he awarded Yugi's kind gesture by actually lifting his face from the soft couch to give a comprehendible answer from now on. "I heard from Joey what a terrific job you did today, so Atem and I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done."

"Thanks, Yugi, I appreciate it…" Ryou said sincerely with a soft smile now spreading over his tired face.

"You really deserved the success, Ryou. You've been working late hours on it for weeks now. I'm sure Anzu would love to hear all about it!"

Ryou's eyes widened at hearing Anzu's name – the art class! In the hullabaloo he completely forgot! His eyes dashed to the neatly carved grandfather clock and realized he only had about half an hour left.

"Oh gosh, Yugi, I forgot about the classes!" Ryou placed his face in his free hand and sighed, he really didn't have the energy to face Anzu and Duke tonight. Maybe he should stay home?

Ryou's eyes flew open in suspicion as a troublesome thought just crossed his mind. "You mentioned Anzu because you knew I'd forget, didn't you?" Yugi's bountiful laughter rang over the phone once again, but Ryou couldn't exactly place what Yugi found so hilarious.

"Ah, caught red-handed, Ryou. For a moment I almost thought I've finally gotten away with my subtle tactics with you being the state you're in…"

"And for the first time you almost did, you snake." Ryou teased back warmly. "But I really don't think I should go tonight… I'm really beat and tomorrow will be another late night for me to get everything in order again."

"I know you are tired… but I really think you should go. You –"

"Yug, I know you guys worry I work too much, but it's just one night."

"Ryou, you –"

"Yugi, I'm fine. I –"

"Good evening, Ryou." A deep authoritative voice suddenly made itself known over the phone, throwing Ryou off his comeback for a second.

"Good evening to you too, Atem… Look, I know you're all worried and I understand, but I'm really tired and it's just one night, so I don't know what the big fuss is about…" The tired Ryou said with a little more vigour than intended, but luckily Atem didn't take any offence.

"Yes, you're line of work really took a lot out of you today, but it is over and done with and from what I've heard, you did a splendid job. But now it's time for you to take care of yourself first." Ryou's mouth dropped open at Atem's unexpected words and Atem took the opportunity to continue. "We know you better than you think. If you refuse to go tonight, you'll never go again. You'll only replace this time with more work." At this Ryou's eyebrows furrowed.

"I know you're trying to tell me something deeper here, Atem. Get it over with. Tell me as you see it." Ryou cut in and Atem chuckled deeply at that.

"You're one of the few people that we can't fool… Okay, Ryou, I'll tell you as I see it." Ryou shifted uncomfortably; somehow he just knew what Atem was about to say would not be pleasant.

"Ever since that bitch hurt you, you've overloaded yourself with work. You've been excellent in your work before, but now you're bordering on obsessive. You have turned yourself into a machine, my friend, but unfortunately that will not take the heartache away." Ryou forced the lump in his throat back. How dare they stick their noses in where it didn't belong? He was about to voice his thoughts, but Atem beat him to it. "I know you're upset right now, but it is time you hear this and you need to be really be honest with yourself. That is, if you ever want to get over her."

Ryou closed his eyes as tears tried to force their way out of them. Did he really have to do this tonight? Hadn't he cried enough when he found out about the cheating?

Ryou sighed in defeat and forced his thoughts to calm down – Yugi and Atem were his best friends after all and if anyone had his best interest at heart, it would be them… he _should_ hear them out before judging.

"Okay, Atem, I'm listening. Why is working the pain away such a bad idea?" Ryou stated more than asked, the tired in his body now turning to uncontrollable fatigue.

"Because, Ryou, you're not working it away. You're just suppressing it by keeping your mind occupied with other intricate situations. Painting is one of your favourite pastimes and you are avoiding it now completely. Why?" Ryou bit his lip at that question. Okay, if Atem wanted honesty, he'd get honesty.

"Because if I paint I relax, and when allow myself to relax my mind wanders too far to my liking."

"That explains it… but don't you think avoiding your broken heart for two months had been long enough? You're killing yourself inside, Ryou. Please, take our advice and take the first step at healing by pushing through tonight – you need to break your working routine. Don't throw the things you love away for a bitch. But, in the end, that is a decision only you can make."

Ryou sighed deeply, the seconds ticking by as he considered Atem's words, the latter waiting patiently on the other side. He knew Atem was right of course, but it was really, really hard to face things that left you almost crushed, especially in his tired state of mind. Not everyone was as lucky as his two friends who found each other in high school, having a lasting, honest relationship ever since… Still, they were right. It was time. Not exactly as though that was going to make it any easier, painful heartache was still exactly that.

"Alright, Atem. I'll go tonight and break the habit." Ryou sighed in defeat, but somehow he felt a little lighter after making the said choice.

"And we'll be there to help you work this through, Ryou. You're not alone."

And that was how the conversation basically ended, Ryou afterwards readying himself for another night of painting, even though his mood was a little dampened. But like Atem said, it was his first step at breaking his habit of destruction.

Another thought crossed his mind and he couldn't help but smile – at first he thought he will drive to Anzu's after the experience he had last night, but he already knew he wouldn't. He will walk again and stop hiding like a coward. Life was his for the taking and he's going to take it!

And for the first time for the whole day, Ryou wore a true smile on his handsome face.

"Now remember, we'll continue first thing next week, same time. Great job, everyone!" Ryou smiled at Anzu before heading off with the rest of the class tonight, though if Anzu hadn't broke him from his painting-trans he would've been late again…

He had to admit, he actually felt more relaxed and reenergized after practicing his hobby. His mind had wandered to his ex a few times, but for some reason it was better now that he braced himself for it than when it attacked him unsuspectingly. Maybe they were right; maybe he could actually do this without an obvious meltdown.

He walked home again, this time humming a soft tune as he placed one foot in front of the other, and he couldn't help but smile. When was the last time he actually sang? Oh, right, about two months ago. He knew he had a lovely voice, so throwing caution in the wind he sang a little louder just for the hell of it, enjoying how his voice sounded in the silent night.

On his way here he went through the alley and that feeling of dread never came to him, maybe he broke that curse as well?

He stopped, however, when he came to the alley again… it's dark now, maybe he should… No, no way. No more hiding!

So making up his mind, he headed determinedly for the alley once again, continuing his singing as he went. The feeling had somewhat returned now, but Ryou blamed that on the darkness, even though something inside of him told him he knew it was a lie.

Ryou gave a loud chuckle at his stupidity and with renewed bounce in his step he turned around the corner, but that was when disaster struck – for some reason, part of the building's roof gave way completely and made their way down to earth at the strong pull of gravity; heading straight for Ryou.

Ryou heard the loud snapping sound, but couldn't exactly place what was happening of where it came from, so he never stepped out of the way himself. He would've been crushed; but strong arms pulled him out of the way in the nick of time.

Only when the rubble hit the gravel where he had stood just a few seconds ago did Ryou grasp what had just happened as he peered over a strong shoulder, but soon his attention turned to the owner of said shoulder, and his breathing stopped for the next few seconds.

In front of him was a man that could've been his older, more attractive, brother. With the same white hair, although a little more unruly than his, adorning the angular face perfectly. The man's shoulders were far broader than his own, and at what Ryou could feel being pressed up against the wall, the man definitely had far more well-toned muscles than Ryou could brag about. He had to be taller too, as Ryou was forced to look up to meet the man's eyes.

But none of these things really mattered to him at the moment, none of these things actually registered in his brain… The only thing that truly hypnotized him was the man's mahogany-colored eyes, the eyes with the intense stare that had Ryou melting.

He took his time studying the man's perfectly shaped eyes, already mixing the colours in his artistic mind. The intense, confident look in said eyes changed, and for a moment Ryou could've sworn he saw a bit of doubt lingering, but soon it was replaced with something in the likes of arrogance and something else.

Instead of releasing him, the beautiful creature dipped his head and inched painstakingly slow towards Ryou's mouth. He could do nothing but stare, his body heating up with every passing second at this stranger's advances.

Okay, this was definitely new. The last time he felt this kind of feelings was with his ex-girlfriend… what exactly did that mean?

Ryou was frozen in place, not like he could've done anything more with the man pressing him so firmly against the wall, but still... Did this mean he wanted the man's lips to press against his? Couldn't be… could it?

Shit.

He could feel the soft breath from those tender looking lips breezing over his own and Ryou involuntarily closed his eyes, anticipating the touch from those soft lips and expecting it to be a wonderful sensation, but it never came.

The pressure on his body eased and the soft breathing tickling his lips left with it, leaving Ryou feeling somewhat cold. He opened his eyes in bewildered search for the man, but found no trace of him – could he really have disappeared so quickly?

Staring for a few more seconds, Ryou turned around to walk to his house, still in a slight daze. He stopped to give a last stare at the rubble from the broken roof and shivered – if that man hadn't pulled him out of the way…

Returning to his dazed state he crossed the street towards his house, unlocking the door mechanically and closing it, leaving the alley behind him as his thoughts was only on the handsome stranger.

Bakura stared at the smaller white haired male searching for him, but didn't give away his position from the shadows. The small male turned around for home, leaving Bakura feeling almost relieved that the kid was safe now, but then he frowned at the fucked up thought.

What the fuck did he just do? He almost kissed the weakling! He, Bakura, the King of thieves, not only saved the weakling from certain death but also tried to _kiss_ him! What the hell…?

Movement from the broken rooftop recaptured his attention – the slight move might have gone unnoticed to the untrained eye, but Bakura had seen the small gang long ago and had stayed behind to see what they were up to. Of course a certain white-haired smaller version of himself had nothing to do with that decision…

He saw them weaken the roof's overhanging tiles earlier, ready to kill an innocent passerby. And let's be honest now, that smaller male didn't exactly hide his arrival. What was he thinking singing so loudly? He was basically asking that small time band of no-shits to kill him!

Bakura remained in the shadows; the last thing he needed was trouble from some lowlife, bloodthirsty, amateur gang to be hot on his trail for foiling their plan. He was still too caught up in trying to find out what the hell he was thinking stepping in for that… that _drip_... to actually fight a gang consisting of four.

Even though Bakura reproached himself the whole time for his decision, he didn't dare leave the alley until the amateurs left, not because he couldn't get away without confrontation, but to make sure the gang had no plans of breaking into the weakling's house…

* * *

And that's it for now... Please R&R if you find anything wrong. I'm not afraid of flames either lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya! Sorry for taking so long *hangs head in shame*. No excuses.

**Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret: **Lol, well at least you left it for me now! Hehehe. Thank you.

**Camsammich: **I'm glad you're enjoying this story... for real *winks*

**Random:** Hehehe a dilema indeed! This chapter will kind of explain why he didn't want to. Glad you like it!

**CandyassGoth: **Lol thanks for your great advice! You've helped me a lot and you know why lol! As for the confusion on Bakura's motives for NOT wanting to be near Ryou, you'll find a hint of in this chapter. The reason for being in the alley in the first place you'll found out in the next chapter. So just be patient, my magtag! XD As for what he wants with Ryou, he doesn't understand that himself lol. Not yet.  
Lol and Ryou will not sleep with his window open! That's just too easy! XD

On with the Chapter! Huzzah!

* * *

"Ryou, this is the third time you've blanked out on me. What's up?" Yugi's concerned amethysts scanned Ryou's gentle form and he could almost swear he felt Yugi eyes probing his very soul for an explanation.

Nervously he cast his eyes down at his cappuccino, watching the last bit of cream drifting aimlessly in circles after he stirred it purposefully for the umpteenth time.

He should've declined Yugi's invitation for an early morning coffee.

"I'm… fine, Yugi." He nervously tucked a loose strand of soft white hair behind his ear at his little lie – he sucked at fibs and Yugi knew it. "I guess I'm just a little confused right now." At least that was the solemn truth and, even though Yugi still frowned at his distracted demeanour, he finally backed off. Thank goodness for small miracles.

"So, uh, how's Atem?" Ryou changed the subject and Yugi took the bait, continuing his cheerful rambling about his and Atem's perfect little life.

It's not that Ryou wasn't happy for him; he just wished he could've said the same. Instead, all he could boast about was having a highly confused mind. Unexpectedly though, this was the first time being confused felt this good…

He couldn't get the stranger out of his mind, even if he'd want to – those eyes were like a hypnotic spell that sucked him in after only a sideway's glance. It was really easy getting lost in the vivid memories of those intense mahogany eyes and, regrettably, Yugi only bugged him in trying to get him to converse.

Ryou made sure he gave necessary "ooh's" and "aah's" at required times to keep Yugi off his case, but his mind didn't partake in the conversation at all. Had Yugi asked him even the most trivial of questions, he would've surely given the incorrect answer. Luckily Yugi was content in doing most of the talking today.

Ryou secretly wondered how long it would take Yugi to realize he had "blanked out" again, but for some reason Yugi was oblivious to it… And he sure wasn't complaining! If only he declined the invitation...

After half-hour of one-sided conversation he decided enough was enough and reached for his wallet.

He pointedly got up from his seat, causing Yugi to furrow his brows in concern at the sudden interruption, but Ryou spoke before he could voice his pending question.

"I'm heading for the park today," Ryou explained conversationally, surprising himself, his surprise only increasing when his mouth continued on its own. "It's the last place my cheating ex and I were happy together so I thought it would be a good place to start."

Yugi nodded encouragingly at his words – ever since Ryou's ugly break-up he had never set foot near the park, so this was a really big step for him.

Placing a generous amount of money on the table he left after the legitimate excuse, one he knew would neither offend Yugi nor raise suspicion in the vigilant short male.

He gave a sad little smile as the memories the two of them, he and his ex, created at said park flooded his mind. "The sooner I get this over with the better."

Yugi wanted to tag along for moral support, but something clearly told him to stay put, so he obliged and kept quiet. He had learned long ago through trail and error to listen to that little 'something' inside of him.

As Ryou left the café Yugi stared after his graceful friend, a worried frown adorning the pretty amethyst eyes once again.

Ryou was definitely hiding something which had absolutely nothing to do with his ex and, if possible, Yugi believed this 'something' had a greater impact on him than his ex-girlfriend's unfaithfulness - and that really, really worried him…

* * *

Ryou stroked the park bench he occupied with a tired sigh – it seemed like it had been years since his last visit. It was a shame really, it had always been his favourite spot, and hence the reason he shared it with Miho.

Ryou stopped his thoughts with surprise bubbling inside of him; he actually said her name without the usual jolt of pain coursing through his heart. How was that possible…?

Oh, right, ruby-red eyes, that's how.

How could a single stranger have this kind of effect on him? It took Miho months to actually get Ryou to open up to her, but somehow this crimson-eyed stranger made mush out of him instantly.

It was nothing less than a scandal – he didn't even know his name!

Even worse, Ryou never thought a 'he' would be the one turning his world upside-down in the first place!

He never thought of himself as gay. Not that he had a problem with it; his two best friends were exactly that. He just never found men attractive... until last night.

This was definitely a huge turn of events which he had no idea on how to handle. Should he embrace it?

Now that was the real question.

Should he try to understand his feelings towards this handsome saviour, or should he run like hell?

There was no doubt in his mind that this mysterious creature was part of some kind of gang or other sinister group… he certainly dressed like it… and that could spell horrible disaster for Ryou - but was he really going to let this man just slide? Especially after he saved his life?

He couldn't... He just couldn't.

He just had to find out what was happening to him and the only way was to place himself near the other white-haired male again. Hopefully in better circumstances.

He should indeed embrace this.

Ryou had to admit, for the first time in weeks he was actually excited about the world again. Heck, he even paid way more attention to his appearance than usual. But it was a good thing, right?

_It had to be._

Ryou smiled inside when he realized his initial reason for coming here was replaced by the thoughts of his mysterious stranger, and the pained memories of Miho's deceit evaporated like mist in front of the scorching sun.

He realized the pain disappeared way too easily, but right now he'd just go with it. It was good noticing the warmth of the sun, lovers walking by, and smiles on faces without being pulled back into his dark hole of depression and regret. It was better.

He got up from the bench, his face now adorned with the familiarity of an honest smile, and started back home to relax.

As Ryou was lost in thought, he failed to notice mahogany-red eyes following his every joyful move.

* * *

"You stupid _fuck_!" Bakura cussed, hitting his fist against the flimsy wall and causing the flaking paint to peel off completely and flutter to the floor.

Since he met that cream puff couple of days ago his mind wasn't in mint condition, always wandering off towards the memory of certain chocolate-coloured eyes – a distraction that almost cost him more than just an unsuccessful heist...

He can't let himself get distracted by something so pitiful! He was _so _close to his goal...

"Hey, keep it down!" a muffled voice, one he recognized belonging to Bandit Keith, called agitatedly from the neighbouring room as paint on his side also came to rest on the floor.

"Keep to your fucking self!" he growled menacingly. His neighbour was irritating before, but tonight he's just straight out irksome; which Bakura had no time for.

"I'll keep to myself if you'd stop hitting the wall, dumb fuck!" the heated reply made Bakura's blood boil.

"Come tell it to my face, bastard!" usually he'd avoid neighbours as much as possible, neither causing fights nor starting conversation. It was peaceful that way. The last thing he wanted was bitching neighbours and with the way he was acting now, that would soon be the case.

"Jeeze, Bakura, calm your ass." A voice behind him piped up, but Bakura only kept scowling at the wall. "Keep pounding the fragile wall and we'll end up staring at his ugly mug all day..."

"I heard that!" the muffled voice on the other side retorted, causing Bakura to growl once again in fury.

"Of course you'll hear her, you dumb ass. The wall's made out of fucking cardboard!"

Admitting that he _did_ push the wall to its limits, he reluctantly retracted his fist and turned around, not waiting for the reply Keith was sure to give, but rather redirecting his attention to woman behind him.

His cousin's hair was curling femininely over her shoulders, indicating long hours of careful blow-drying, and she was wearing her best clothes – no doubt she had a rich date tonight.

It was good. Bakura wanted her out of this dump as soon as possible. She deserved better.

Her perfectly make-upped purple eyes held unconcealed concern at his rage and he couldn't stop the sigh escaping via his nose – great, now he has to deal with her as well.

"What the hell got into you, Hun? You're acting like jerk."

"Well, who knows – maybe I am one." He sneered, though being a little gentler with her than with annoying Keith. A warm chuckle escaped her throat and she shook her head.

"Now_ that_ we both know you're not, a thief maybe, but not a jerk."

Her fond smile vanished when her eyes caught the time displayed on the clock. "Oh gosh, I'm going to be late! Can't be late for my first date, now can I?" she chirruped as she headed for the door, Bakura not failing to notice the slight bounce in her step – he hadn't seen that in a while.

"Mai..." his solemn voice stopped her and she turned back with a curious look before filling the room with her cheerful laughter.

"Don't worry about a thing, hun. He's just fine. I'll be home at about midnight." Without any further information she got her glittering handbag and with a quick wink she headed out the door, leaving an irritated Bakura behind.

The door shut softly and Bakura sighed at the sudden silence, until his scowl returned as he remembered a certain doe-eyed weakling that's been constantly pestering his thoughts lately.

What was the idiot doing right now? Probably singing himself into danger again... And why exactly was he caring anyway?

"You stupid fuck..." he scolded himself once again before heading for the door Mai exited a few seconds ago. He locked it securely prior to heading in the general direction of the weakling's house, pointedly ignoring the first signs of a potential storm brewing in the night sky.

He _had_ to get this over with.

* * *

"Calm yourself, Ryou; it's nothing but a stupid storm!" Ryou reprimanded himself when he jumped at the sound of thunder clashing for the umpteenth time, the wind howling around the corners of the house. His jitteriness was really starting to get the better of him.

Shaking off his jumpiness he walked to the kitchen in order to make a steaming cup of Java, but instead found himself staring at the ochre-coloured linings the city lights gave the blanket of clouds tonight.

It really was strange weather these last few days. A storm would just come out of nowhere and disappear just as suddenly. They kind of resembled his moods...

Soft scraping against the window he was staring out of caught his attention and his eyes automatically glanced in the direction the sound came from – a dry twig. How nice.

Was winter on its way already? He can't remember time flying_ this_ quickly...

He absentmindedly turned away from the sight, but as soon as his back was turned the twig scraped across the window with a high-pitched screech, causing Ryou to wince. It faintly reminded him of fingernails against a blackboard...

He looked back irritably at the twig and it scraped a little bit again, causing his ears to sing in protest – if he didn't know any better he'd say the small piece of branch was taunting him.

As though in confirmation, it raked over the glass once more.

His patience snapping violently he headed for the front door, unlocked it with practised speed and made his way straight for the infuriating twig.

Ironically, the wind was strong enough to blow his recently combed hair all in a tangle, but it just couldn't blow the troublesome twig away – guess that's how life works, right?

Grabbing the twig he flicked it onto his lawn, not caring where it landed as long as it just stuck clear of his windows from now on. He was definitely not in the mood to repeat this endeavour.

His irked huff disappeared against the raging wind as he started back to the inside of his house, but in the corner of his eye he caught an unmistakable movement in the alley that left him cold in his tracks.

Like a deer caught in the headlights he stiffened awkwardly for a few seconds as he tried to process what the movement meant – could it be? Could it really, really be?

He turned his head slowly towards the alley on the opposite side of the street, almost too afraid of what he might find, but then his breath hitched and his blood ran cold;

Right there, looking straight at him, with a confident stance that just oozed arrogance, was the person causing the uproar in his life...

His taller look-a-like.

For a few minutes neither of them moved; the one only staring at the other– mahogany meeting chocolate.

The wind increased in intensity, blowing the forgotten twig all over the tidy lawn as Ryou kept staring at the handsome stranger, his heart beating way too fast and his hair dancing wildly in the stronger wind.

Neither of them moved.

Lightning flashed, giving Ryou a moment's clear glimpse at the stranger's stoic expression, before the rumbling sound of thunder followed, but this time he didn't flinch like before. He was way too caught up by blood-red eyes burning into his soul.

To Ryou's surprise the man gracefully took one step towards him, but the sudden sound of police sirens hollering to his left made him stop and snap his eyes towards the oncoming sound.

Ryou tore his eyes away from the man to stare straight at the bright lights that accompanied the screeching, the two police cars speeding down his street, separating him from the taller man as they passed between them. As soon as the cars disappeared around the corner he returned his brown eyes to the spot the man was – and found it empty.

Feeling both unnerved and disappointed at the man's sudden disappearance he turned and headed for the safety of the house, the first small drops of rain splattering against his skin and signalling a long night of constant tears.

* * *

That's all for now folks! Sorry for the short chapter - I'll make up to you all! R&R pleaaaaaaase! Critique welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Finally returned with the next chapter... I got twice as many reviews on chapter three than I usually receive and it made me sooooo happy! Yay!

Thank you soooooo much for the support!

**Nani-1-9-5**: To be honest, I didn't know who she was either until like, four months ago ehehe... She's a character from the Yu-gi-oh season 0 series. If you don't know who she is don't worry, she's not really important in this story ^^

**Abzstar**: Lol, my update wasn't really soon, was it...? Well, rather late than never... right, right? Thank you for your encouraging words!

**Crazy-Queen-of-Games-in-Secret**: Whahaha! I made you wait! ... Lol... Sorry! Hope the wait was worth it!

**CamSammich**: Hehehe... if you thought that chapter was short... I think this one might be a little shorter. Oops? Well, I kinda thought Miho would fit the bill lol. And I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter!

**Lazy Gaga**: I'm glad you like it! Seriously! lol. Thank you!

**The-sweetest-revenge**: Aha! You'll just have to wait and see :p

**CandyassGoth**: Lol, I just knew you would be making Bakura an axe murderer! Don't give me any ideas now XD... Just kidding. I try to make Bakura a little more caring without making him completely OOC so thank you for thinking I'm doing it right! And I can't tell you if Ryou should be watching out or not, that would give away too much. So NO! YOU CAN'T KNOW YET! Bwahahaha. And yes, Ryou needed the distraction, but did he bite off more than he could chew...? Now THAT'S the question! Lol, don't worry about the late review at all, I know all about your busy schedule! Thanks for the encouragement! *huggles back*

**Tink**: Lol, if I scared you that much, I must be doing something right! *giggles*

**Tanya**: Thank you for wanting more!

* * *

"Now, remember next time, Alexis, don't try to paint over a wet background– all you create is a mess." Anzu stated platonically and Ryou gave a soft chuckle – it's been the third time someone had made that exact simple mistake. How Anzu managed to keep her cool was beyond him.

He gave graceful strokes with his brush, enjoying the how the colours came together; the smooth feeling of the brush gliding over the canvas increasing his relaxation to the point where the tension just roll from shoulders in large waves.

After a few more strokes he leaned back slightly to examine his work, wiping away the few beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his sleeve as he scrutinized the painting in full – it was really coming together nicely! If he kept this up it will only be a few more days before he's finished...

"Great work, Ryou!" Anzu praised from behind, startling him to the point that he almost dropped his paintbrush. He looked up at her from over his shoulder and gave a bright smile before returning to his work, Anzu's surprised smile in return going unnoticed.

As Ryou concentrated, Anzu marvelled at the sight of him being so relaxed, noting the look in his eyes turning almost peaceful – the first time he entered her door he was nothing but a mess! It was good to know her classes did more than just polish up artistic skills!

Even as she moved to check up on the next student, she couldn't stop the fond smile that had crossed her face.

Ryou dipped his brush in red paint to start with the small patch of flowers, but his hand froze when the sight of the colour caused his stomach to tighten. Baffled at the feeling, he kept staring intently at the glistening paint – since when did red have such a negative effect on him?

In obvious answer, ruby red eyes flashed in front of his eyes...

Of course. How could he have forgotten?

An amused smile threatened to play on his lips at the revelation, but he kept it well hidden. Since the last time they crossed paths, being precisely two days ago, he had the weirdest sensation to grin like an imbecile for no apparent reason.

Okay, perhaps it may seem like no apparent reason to people around him, but for Ryou there was a pretty good explanation for his smiles...

_Flashback_

_It started out as a usual Sunday morning; reading the paper, freshening up, watching a bit of television, treating himself at his favourite restaurant that night... nothing out of the ordinary._

_And THAT was the problem._

_Nothing new, nothing different, nothing giving his life any meaning. His whole life revolved around getting up, eating, working, sleeping... just to be repeated the next day with the occasional visit from Yugi and Atem. When was the last time he did anything fun?_

_When was the last time he lived?_

_That question almost sent him stumbling, because that was nothing less than the absolute truth; if he didn't hide himself in his house, he overloaded himself with work. Anything, as long as he didn't have to face the world for longer than was absolutely necessary... Hiding who he was and what he was, all in the name of fear... Wasn't it about time for a change?_

_He stopped abruptly as soon as the last thought popped up. Yes, yes it was._

_As though understanding his need, his feet, on their own accord, turned onto a different sidewalk than the one he'd been following for the last few months, the new direction holding great familiarity. For the next few minutes Ryou exclusively listened to his own footfalls, trusting in them to lead him to his destination. The houses and businesses he passed, the voices in said buildings and even the chilly air went unnoticed as he walked entranced, never looking away from the hypnotising movement of his feet. This was definitely a change._

_Only when the monotonous sound of his shoes on gravel turned into soft thumps did he snap out of said trance and the sight that greeted him made him smirk..._

_The park. Not exactly the change he had in mind, but it was a start._

_He should've known that was where his subconscious would've urged him on to. It was after all still his haven._

_The trees, benches and pond felt a little ominous in the seemingly impenetrable darkness, the only feeble attempt at light being that of the streetlamps. The latter only succeeded in casting long shadows from mentioned everyday objects, making the shadows that lingered look even darker than could be considered normal and adding to the eerie feeling. Yet, even with the slight eeriness, the tranquillity it somehow exhumed lured him in._

_The sliver of moonlight echoed on the silent mirror of the pond, casting a clear magical sight towards a person like him as he strolled towards it. The only disturbance being the occasional chirp from some kind of nocturnal animal, until..._

"_Fuck..."_

_Ryou swung around in alarm at the husky voice behind him, his eyes meeting with blood red ones. It was as though someone knocked both wit and wind out of him._

"_You..." the whisper was the only thing his stunned brain could come up with. What was the man doing here anyway? He didn't strike him as the nature loving type..._

_With a quirk of the eyebrow and an undignified snort the man turned around to leave, but Ryou wouldn't let him. He rushed forward and grabbed the man by the shoulder – a dreadful mistake. _

_A low growl emitted from the taller man's throat and before Ryou could comprehend what that meant, hands violently pressed him up against the nearest tree, the bark pressing mercilessly against his back. Yet the enraged look in the ruby eyes pained him more than his bruising skin._

"_What do you want?" the question was more or less a statement, each word punctuated, each breath the man gave playing over Ryou's face. He almost drowned at the sound, wanting to rejoice that he now had a voice to place next to the face, but the joy was short-lived once the meaning of the man's words broke through his numbed mind._

"_Y-your name." The words were out before Ryou could stop them and they caused another quirked eyebrow as a response. The mahogany-brown eyes almost seemed perplexed for the next few seconds, the intense lines on his face softening as the man thought the question over. _

_To Ryou's surprise, the man let go of his left arm and lifted the free hand towards his face, gently stroking his jawbone with his index finger. The tingling left behind as the man stopped the gentle caressing sent a pleasant shiver down Ryou's spine._

"_Bakura." The name was said almost gently compared to the previous outburst, and with that the man eased his vice grip on Ryou's other arm and left. This time, though, Ryou didn't try to stop him. He could only stare at the slender figure as the shadows swallowed him greedily._

_Now this was more the type of change he wanted..._

_End flashback_

"It's time to finish up for the night." Anzu began, pulling him back from his thoughts. "Tomorrow I'll be explaining the art of colour-combinations and textures." There was a soft murmur at her words, some in excitement, other's groaning in protest at having to place their noses inside a book for once.

Ryou quickly took the time to clean up the used equipment, only shooting one quick longing glance towards the red paint before washing it off.

Those red eyes... if only he could see them again.

He gave a quick delighted smile as an idea crossed his mind; maybe he had not seen those eyes in two days, but couldn't he at least capture it within eternal paint?

"Now, remember to bring notebooks and pens! Good night, everyone." Anzu ended her speech and Ryou hastily scraped off the last of the paint from his palette. As the thinned paint circled the stained drain, he was surprised to find it reminding him of blood instead...

"Ryou?" Anzu's voice behind him startled him yet again and he gave a silent yelp, causing said female to look at him with a curious expression. "You lost yourself again, friend?" she asked amused, causing Ryou to flush and give a sheepish laugh.

"Unfortunately so." He confirmed, gathering the paint and brushes. "Anzu, I would like to excuse myself from tomorrow's class." She gave him a worried glance; had she done something wrong? Ryou picked up on her feelings and gave a reassuring chuckle. "I'll be back the day after that. I just have something I want to work on..." It wasn't a total lie.

"But of course, Ryou. I'll see you the day after tomorrow then?"

* * *

Silence.

Nothing but the comfortable silence Ryou adored so much. The evening's breath was chilly as of late and a resulting shiver went down Ryou's spine, but the white-haired male didn't pay too much attention to it. The bit of discomfort was a small price to pay should he actually meet the owner of the mahogany eyes this way.

Pathetic really, but it was _his_ pathetic reality.

He heaved a heavy sigh, noticing how his warm breath mingling with the cold air caused a small cloud of vapour for a split second. It was that time already? He should remember to bring a jacket along next time...

Another shiver rattled his body and the tingly feeling of goose bumps covered his bare arms. He suppressed the urge to giggle at his forgetfulness – who knew a simple thing like forgetting a jacket could make him feel so alive again? When was the last time he actually forgot something?

Shaking his head amused, he began softly whistling a cheerful little tune that popped into his mind. Even though he gave the inattentive person the illusion that he was oblivious to his surroundings, he was in fact very, very aware of everything around him – especially of movements in the shadows.

When he reached the alley he didn't even hesitate to make his way through it, only slowing his pace considerably. Last night was a bit of a disappointment when the man didn't show up here as usual, but perhaps tonight...?

He scrutinized every corner, shadow and crevice... nothing. This will be the third night he didn't show up. Ryou had to suppress dejected feelings threatening to build inside of him – of course Bakura wouldn't show up. He had made that much clear the last time in the park, how could he have been as stupid as to keep his hopes up? He was a fool even considering that Bakura might actually find him interesting.

Hastening his steps he turned the corner and made a beeline for his house. How he wished he didn't meet this stranger! He's born to be the little old man living all alone in a big house that...

Ryou stopped both thinking and walking when he noticed something unfamiliar crumpled up on his porch. Closer inspection proved the something to actually be someone.

That someone was Bakura.

And Bakura was bleeding...

* * *

Aha! You weren't expecting that, were you! Well, uh... neither was I... 0.0... Hehehe read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Heya guys! This chapter went a little faster... Hehehe

**Crazy-Queen-of-Games-in-Secret**: D'aaawww... your concern is just sooo cute! Let's see what happens and if Ryou saves him?

**CamSammich**: *hugs* Thaaannnk yoooouuu! I love your completements; you made me squeal with joy!

**Nani-1-9-5**: Yeeees! My infamous cliffhangers XD. Once again, thank you for your kind words and encouragement! And I have to agree with the Anzu part - they do unfairly make her a bitch. She's not THAT bad hehehe... I'm glad you liked my flashback!

**00Midnight00**: Hehehe that's the point of cliffhangers, my dear! *winks* Glad you like it!

**Lazy Gaga**: YEEEE! Yes! Finally updated, lol! Aha! I love twists!

**MonaLisa20**: Aha! Hooked! Good! Stay there! XD. Thank you for liking my characters!  
*squeals loudly* You think I'm original? That is EXACTLY what I aimed foooooor! *does victory dance* I am original, I am original... Yay!

**Shadow on the full moon**: HAH! You lazy person, you! Just kidding XD... No worries, it's the review that counts! Thank you!

**Marilynjayfreak**: Ah! You're thinking ahead! Let's see if you're right about the gang, shall we? And you can say you love my story as many times as you want! XD I won't ever get tired of hearing that! Thank you!

**CandyassGoth**: You're always the last one to review, I'm used to it by now loool.. XD. Deserve the reviews...? Awwww! Thank you! And it was because of your help that I got better, so I thank you!  
And yes, being stuck in a job you don't like is AWFULL! *gives comforting hug*  
0.0... You said WHAT? Tom Hiddleston... better than Kaiba...? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL CANDYASSGOTH! XDDD  
Lol, Ryou has that unfortunate way for attracting the wrong (and right) attention...  
What happened to Kura? Well, read and find out, you silly person! XD

**Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! They make me post new chapters faster! Like a machine! Yes!**

* * *

Bakura felt as though the icy porch was slowly sipping the warmth out of his body, but he was too weak to get up from it. His flimsy black clothing wasn't exactly helping either... So much for comfort.

And the blood...

With a grunt of effort he laid his head back on the cold floor – what's the use worrying about it now. He broke the golden rule; he cared for someone's safety outside of home. In all of his life, this was perhaps the worst mistake he ever made...

_Flashback _

"_What the fuck are they doing here?" Bakura muttered irritably to himself as the familiar gang of amateurs turned into his alley, forcing him to slink further back into the shadows. If they kept this up they're going to chase away his eminent pay check..._

"_So, Freddie, you think Thief King will come?" Bakura smirked at the man's shaky voice. 'I'm already here, imbecile.' He thought smugly, though he couldn't say he wasn't flattered that his reputation circled among even these lowlifes. It was good to know he was still feared and respected._

"_Of course he'll be here, dumbass! This is his meeting point!" The last uttered sentence took away all the humour of the situation – how the hell did they know about his meeting point? Only a selected few knew and they wouldn't dare breathe a word of it to anyone!_

_Unconsciously, Bakura's grip tightened around the ivory handle of his trusty knife he kept hidden safely in a leather belt at his side. It was one of his most prized possessions that had saved him from quite a few predicaments before._

"_You sure? I mean other than his look-a-like I never saw any trace of him here. I thought this was supposed to be an easy kill."_

_Freddie laughed out loud at the memory, oblivious of Bakura's darkening frown at his sick humour. "Yeah, you almost killed that bitch's ass! But I'll let you know, Harry; you suck. I mean he was right there beneath you, but you still missed the pansy!"_

"_Fuck you!" Harry spat back, clearly annoyed. "Anyone can make a mistake! It was fucking roof tiles! I do recall YOU making a mess that day when..."_

_The two continued their petty argument, but Bakura had long lost interest in them. He now understood why they made an attempt on the puff ball's life, why they were lurking around his territory, why they, except for with his "look-a-like", hadn't been up to the usual movements of small time gangs – they were hired as his assassins. The worst assassins he's ever met mind you, but still, the idea of someone directly preying on his life was most... intriguing._

_The fact that they found his meeting point was a little unnerving though, as no one he could think of would spill the secret unless tortured halfway to death. Perhaps the hired henchmen weren't all that bright, but the mastermind behind this was definitely someone to reckon with..._

_The idea of them mistaking the white-haired weakling for him... now that was just a painful insult to his ego._

"_...So uh, don't you find the look-a-like being so close to his alley a little too coincidental, Freddie? If you ask me, I think they're in this together." At the word "look-a-like" he listened to their conversation again and his anger turned to outright rage when they dragged the smaller male into this._

"_You know, you might be on to something here." Bakura had difficulty restraining himself at Freddie's dark chuckle as he continued. "I think we should pay the little effeminate boy a... visit."_

_Bakura's irk left him numb. He knew all about gang "visits" and they were nothing but rape covered up with the excuse of earning information. _

"_Now THAT is one little bitch I wouldn't mind making scream..."_

_That was it..._

_Bakura snapped._

_With the sheer force of a tiger he lunged at the nearest scumbag, his knife glistening in the light of a nearby streetlamp before the blade disappeared into the soft flesh of the one called Harry. It pained Bakura to degrade his knife in touching the asshole, but this had to be done. _

_The man let out a bloodcurdling screech, but before Bakura could remove the knife from the man's neck Freddie tackled him, forcing him to part it._

_For the next few seconds he and Freddie rolled and tumbled, each trying to get the upper hand. Bakura quickly found that what his opponent lacked in brainpower he made up for in brute strength – he had to work hard to keep the man from pinning him. He would need his knife to keep this one at bay._

_Bakura just as quickly found the tall man's weakness – his bulky size. Freddie wasn't nearly as agile or fit as he was and soon the man's movements became sluggish, his breath heaving as he tried to get a good hold on Bakura._

_After a few more moments of fighting, Bakura found an opening and took opportunity to kick the man in the stomach, giving him the time to retrieve his bloody knife from Harry's now lifeless form. He barely pulled the knife from the body when he heard Freddie's angered roar behind him and he swung around, just in time to plunge the knife straight into the freakishly large man's stomach._

_The gurgling sounds the man made told Bakura that he was dying. Might as well finish the job and spare the man a little pain._

_Bakura was about to pull his knife to lunge again when he felt a sharp pain in his side. The burning sensation made him grimace and grit his teeth to keep from crying out. Instinctively his hands let go of the man and went to his side, causing Freddie to fall to the ground with a grunt, but Bakura didn't care._

_As he tentatively touched his aching side, his eyes widened when he touched the hard object protruding from his side._

_A knife... Someone actually threw a knife at him._

_A maniacal cackle made him turn around, his mahogany eyes meeting with icy green as he did so. For a few seconds the two just stared at each other and Bakura used the time to sum the man up, ignoring the tickling feeling of his blood sliding down his side and leg._

_The man could not have been older than twenty three, but his face was scarred and his stance confident – this was one person he had to watch out for. _

_The thought barely crossed his mind or the figure suddenly presented another knife from his pocket and charged._

_Now, from previous fights Bakura knew that removing a knife buried so deeply within you could end disastrously, but right now he didn't have a choice. _

_With a grimace he pulled the knife free from his side, a faint sucking noise accompanying his movement and he groaned at the extra burn this caused him, but kept his attention as best he could at the oncoming man._

_An ear piercing whistle rang throughout the night, making both men freeze for different reasons. _

_The green eyed maniac looked back at Bakura with a hateful look while the latter kept his gaze steady. The whistle was repeated and with a huff the other man turned and ran towards the sound, leaving a faintly relieved Bakura behind as his vision was already becoming blurry._

_He knew he had to get out of there as he was in no condition to fight should the rest of the gang decide to return. Still having enough of his mind to retrieve his knife, he left the bodies behind and headed in the general direction of home, but blood loss was already catching up with him._

_His eyes landed on the weakling's porch and he realized with a pang that this was his last hope. He knew the cream puff wasn't home yet, but maybe... just maybe, he'd return in time..._

_With a dull thud he landed on the porch, tired and really, really weak..._

_End Flashback._

Caring makes you weak – and the wound in his side proved it. Care is the reason people make foolish decisions that will lead to your doom. How idiotic of him.

He gave a feeble attempt in moving, but that only caused his wound to ache excruciatingly, so he eased back to the floor with a groan. If it wouldn't have caused him pain, he would've yelled out in frustration right now.

For a few more seconds... minutes... hours he just laid there, the pain in his side slowly beginning to ebb away and his limbs feeling too heavy to move. The cold has gone and he felt like he was drifting on clouds, having lapses in consciousness. He smirked sourly at his symptoms; he was dying. Wouldn't the little whelp freak out once he gets home and find a lifeless body on his floor?

He couldn't stop the sarcastic chuckle escaping his lips, even if it caused him much pain to do so.

So this is it, then.

Live by the sword, die by the sword. A befitting end for someone like him. Willingly, he closed his eyes, prepared to submit everything to the eminent coma... until hurried feet sucked him back.

Oh, good, the other fucker came to finish the job – he's late. They're still the worst henchmen he ever met...

He steeled himself as best he could for the final blow that was to come as the feet stopped beside him, so the unexpected gentle touch that came instead made him gasp.

"Sorry!" he heard a soft melodious voice above his head apologize, one he immediately recognised. "Oh, gosh... what happened? Oh, gosh, nononono... oh hell, no!" he clearly heard the distress in the smaller male's voice as he continued his ranting and for some explainable reason, it felt... good. Good to know someone_ cared_ for him.

The soft touch left his head and he immediately longed for its warmth. No, he longed for more than that; he wanted to know the cream puff's name. Too late now, though...

He heard the dial of buttons, but it sounded distant, like a dream. Maybe this was one? Life's way of mocking him one last time? "Arnold, this is Ryou. I'm going to need that favour you owe me..."

_Ryou_

His last wish did come true after all. Thank you, Life, for not being a total dick.

The rest of the words coming from the pretty voice melted together in an incomprehensible mess as he felt himself drift further away... further still... He was just so _tired_ right now...

"Bakura! Don't you dare die on me!" the slightest hint of hysterics...

'I'll try, little one, I'll try...' he thought as the smaller male's voice turned to outright panic.

That was the last words he could distinguish was the sweet sound of his name on the other male's lips and he couldn't help think that maybe, just maybe, caring wasn't that big of a weakness after all.

That was the last thoughts he had before utter darkness swallowed him whole...

* * *

Ryou couldn't stop himself from running towards the male sprawled out on his porch. This was so NOT the way he wanted to meet up with him again! Couldn't life just get something right for once?

As he reached Bakura's side on the porch, he heard a faint splashing sound underneath his one shoe. He looked down and had to fight the nausea and chill that overcame him – it's a large puddle of blood... Bakura's life-support.

His eyes darted back to the pale face on his floor, he couldn't see if the man was breathing or not.

Pushing the thought of blood away he kneeled next to Bakura, placing a soft hand against the man's temple in desperation to calm his freaked-out mind first. The gasp he received as answer made his heart burn with hope, though.

Bakura was still alive!

"Sorry!" was the only thing his brain could come up with as it was too busy processing his relief to do more than that at the moment.

The slight pained frown that crossed over Bakura's brows made his heart break – he needed help. NOW!

Forcing his brain back into working mode he got up to dial the emergency number, but froze when he saw Bakura holding a knife in his one hand.

A knife...? Oh, shit... He can't take him to a hospital now. They would pester Bakura for answers – and he doubted that Bakura would be innocent in the matter!

Rethinking his actions, he decided to call up an old friend, Dr Arnold, instead...

He automatically gave the necessary information to the doctor, but his attention was more focussed on the man sprawled out on his porch, his face paling further by the second.

What happened? Who would've done this? He couldn't lose Bakura... not now. Please, not now!

Arnold reassured him that he would be there in a few minutes with everything needed and Ryou secretly hoped Bakura had that long left. Shutting his phone he ran inside the house, returned with a blanket and covered him up. It wasn't much, but Arnold warned him not to move Bakura until he was there.

He kneeled next to the bloodied form again, not minding the blood that seeped onto his jeans.

"Bakura..."

No reaction...

Softly he brushed his fingers through Bakura's sweaty hair, the empty feeling inside of him returning with full force at the thought of losing Bakura, too...

* * *

Sorry for another flashback! But it was necessary! And now things are on a roll, my friends... I'll get back to writing as soon as I'm home. Lov ya!

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Heya guys! Sorry for the wait... Things have been kinda hectic in my life (that's putting it mildly). Really, really bad things happened lately, but hopefully I'm back on track! But I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about XDD. Anywho, here's the next chapter. I'm also trying to correct my first chapters' grammatical errors, it's awful lolol! Thank you for all your support and believing in me!

**KINDA SORTA AN IMPORTANT NOTICE... MAYBE?: **Also... I'm kinda not completely satisfied with this chapter. I tried, honestly. Rewrote on it like 3 times already. Gah! FRUSTRATING! Writer's block! hate it! I have this huge idea for the next chapter, but this chapter has me bummed. I do not get how that work? *utterly confused* Anyway, this chapter had to happen to lead up to the next, hopefully, better chapter, so please bear with me. :) Go easy on me this time...

Pretty please?

Oh, and I don't know exactly a lot about daggers *ehheheh...* so if you do and you spot something incorrect, please let me know and I'll fix it.  
Thank you!

**Nani-1-9-5:** Lol... but cliffhangers are goooood... aren't they? XD I'm also glad you like the pace I'm going! I'll try keeping it good! Fawning over my characterisation? D'awwwww! You made my day! Thank you! And worship my flashbacks? *victory dance* I haz succeeded! Thank you for your encouraging words!

**CamSammich:** LOL I laughed out loud! They hurt? Hehehe... you almost made me feel guilty... almost :p And the suspence kills you? Lol nuuuuuu! Breath, dammit, breath! XDD. Good to know my story keeps you interested!

**Shadow on the full moon:** Lol, alright, alright! XDD Here's mores! Hope you find them good.

**Lazy Gaga:** Lol nope, not completely coldhearted. Almost, but not completely. Hehe... and it's a pleasure updating!

**Ilovemanicures:** I'm sooo freakin happy you clicked on the link, too XDDDD. And you think it's fantastic? Wow... you really made my day. And mysterious is exactly what I aim for! It will all make sense in the end, promise! And you... you think I've got talent? *tears up dramatically* oh how much I love hearing that. Thank you! I just hope this chapter will live up to the standards.

**randomismyname13:** Cute and sad? Now that's the most unique description I got! XDD I will remember that one! Thank you!

**Marilynjayfreak:** Yes! You read to fast! Stop reading me so quickly lolol! XDD I'm sooo glad you still like it! Sorry for the late update by the way. Sorry... But thank you for the loyalty!

**Tranquil-Chaos:** I'm sooo glad you like it! Late update, yeah, yeah I know... but it's here... finally lolol

**CandyAssGoth:** Nuuuuuu, Bakura is having much bigger things to worry about! *huge spoiler for next chapter*  
You and that Hiddleston person! Lololol... You scare me XDD. Just kidding...!  
How dare you find Ryou being raped as something goooood! *mental images printed into mind* then again... *evil laugh*  
Lol and "EK HET JOU LIEF" makes perfect sense and isn't weird, promise! "EK IS OOK LIEF VIR JOU!" lol... figure that one out XDDDD.  
Thank you for not forgetting me! *huggle!*

**YGO4lyfe:** Make sure he lives...? Well... you're just going to have to find out hehehehehe... And I'm trying to fix all misspelled words. :) Thank you!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVED AND FOLLOWED MY STORY! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD TOOOOOO! *BITES NAILS***

* * *

Ryou rubbed his hands nervously as he sat on the sofa, unsure of what to do with himself. He already washed bloody clothing, took a quick shower… Heck, he even made a quick lunch out of sheer habit, but eating wasn't exactly the first thing on his mind. Besides, the tranquillity that usually surrounded this particular activity was demolished by his constant checking up on a certain someone...

As though on cue, a soft groan made him glance hopefully at said certain someone on the bed, but the hopeful expression faltered when he realised it was yet another false alarm – Bakura was still unconscious.

With a sigh he leaned back and rested his head against the sofa, frustrated with the turn of events. He was supposed to get _out_ of stressful situations, not fall smack into them. He really didn't ask for this.

Then again, he was pretty sure Bakura didn't either.

Funny how the world works...

He winced slightly when shifting into a different position reminded him of his stiff muscles – who knew playing nurse and standing in a crouched position was such strenuous work?

Mind you, Arnold and he worked on Bakura for most of the night, with him bent over most of the time to help the good doctor. Arnold was able to determine that, fortunately, no vital organs were struck, but he _was_ concerned about the amount of blood loss, and justly so; if Ryou's discarded bloody clothing was anything to go on, Bakura sure lost hell a lot of blood.

He had to add; he was awfully grateful Bakura never came to during the process - if seeing someone being cleaned and sewed up made him nauseous, he didn't want to know how he would've reacted if Bakura was conscious and bellowing through it all. They didn't have any anaesthetics of any kind...

He just hoped this whole thing would be a onetime occurrence.

Though, somehow, he doubted that. That dagger he found clutched possessively in Bakura's hand proved it.

Pointedly his thoughts went to the bloody knife he hid from Arnold last night – if you considered placing something inside the closet as hiding. He still couldn't figure out exactly why he kept it out of sight anyway; it wasn't as though the doctor didn't know that Bakura bore a stab wound. Yet, somehow, he just knew that exact action would protect his look alike.

Once again Ryou's curiosity got the better of him, so he got up from the couch and headed for the closet, but checked over his shoulder at the sleeping man once, making sure Bakura didn't see what he was up to. Only after he did so did the silliness of said act struck him - this was his house, damn it! He had no need to explain himself to anyone!

Determinately shrugging off his nervousness, he opened the closet, eyes already trained on the spot where the knife should be – and there it was, just as he left it. The blood on it had dried now, even cracked on a few places already. As he stared at the dark brown colour he couldn't help but wonder whose blood it was. It was most certainly not Bakura's, but it made him nervous to think that someone else were wounded with this exact dagger...

Taking the now not-so-threatening dagger at the very tip of the handle – as it contained the least blood – between forefinger and thumb, he found it to be surprisingly heavy this way, which was odd, as at first glance it really didn't appear heavy at all. This wasn't your everyday, commercial dagger, was it?

He scrutinized it for a little while, studying the once white handle that was now a light shade of pink, mixed with maroon patterning in some places that blocked the beauty Ryou believe it had. On a whim, the thought of cleaning it crossed his mind; it wasn't like it would be used as evidence anyway, right?

He was pretty sure Bakura wouldn't mind it being rid of the bloody reminder, either.

Deciding that cleaning would keep him busy if nothing more, he shut the closet door as quietly as possible and headed for the bathroom, Bakura still fast asleep. He couldn't help but wonder who it was Bakura had stabbed and if said person was worse off, because by the looks of it, Bakura wasn't playing around when he pulled it.

He ended up in his luxurious bathroom, but after living in it for two years, he was used to its beauty. The dagger, however, was something new entirely.

Discovering an old toothbrush, Ryou was soon fast at work removing all dried up blood, wetting the now pink tainted bristles every so often. The blood came off fairly easy, so pretty soon it was gleaming again. Only now could Ryou make out the intricate patterns of gold fixed within the ivory hilt.

Now, Ryou didn't know much about daggers, but this one was beautifully crafted. It was most certainly not your average product from a factory, no – this one was handmade. The weight just added to that theory. Maybe it was even more than that as it looked like an heirloom of some kind.

Where did Bakura get this? Well... that was probably an answer he would never get.

He sighed and dried the knife, rubbing it until it was practically shimmering. How Bakura was able to move around with such a sharp and pointy object stuck to his body was beyond him, but he wasn't going to question the man as this thing probably saved his life quite a few times.

He traced a finger absentmindedly along the bottom of the dagger, but stopped as he felt something odd and traced his finger over said spot again; it felt like some kind of intricate pattern? With renewed curiosity, he turned the dagger around, only to discover a small signature in extravagant cursive; the initials B.A.S was carefully carved into it, filled up with real gold.

Wow... Okay, right now, he didn't know what was more intriguing; the dagger, or Bakura…

Another groan, slightly louder than before, snapped him back to reality. Without any further hesitation, Ryou headed back to the room, a little frightened of what he might find there. Yet, once again, when he laid eyes on Bakura the man was still out like a candle.

His couldn't help but be a little concerned; Bakura's been unconscious the whole time, except for the few times he woke disorientated, not as though it count as gaining consciousness. Ryou still flinched at the memory of those mahogany eyes opening in panic and confusion, just to shut again and repeat the cycle a few hours later. It was torture! And it has been going on for half a day now. Arnold reassured him that Bakura would be okay once he got through the night, but it was midmorning already and Bakura hadn't improved as much as hoped.

And right now, he wasn't sure if he preferred disorientation above complete unconsciousness.

Actually, he preferred neither. He wanted Bakura back.

Bakura groaned in his sleep again and Ryou closed his eyes as he fought to control his emotions, dagger momentarily forgotten – when he asked to spend more time with his mystery man, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

He gave a humourless chuckle at the irony, which inappropriately ended in yawn. Mind you, after last night, exhaustion was bound to catch up with him.

It was only when he reached with his hand towards his mouth that he remembered the weapon in his hand… and here he thought he would never get used wielding anything more dangerous than a butter knife? The dagger was practically home in his hand right about now.

Edging towards the bed, he made up his mind to place the dagger on the bedside table instead. If the weapon really was as valuable as he thought, then it might just be the first thing Bakura will ask for when he comes to. IF he came to.

No, don't think like that.

Do something useful, rather.

After carefully placing said weapon beside Bakura's head, he lifted the covers from the man in order to check the wound; the first thing noticeable was the toned, slightly tanned chest. They had cut through Bakura's shirt to get to the wound. He just hoped the brute didn't have any sentimental value towards the now shredded shirt.

Second thing noticeable was the large white bandage on the man's side, and if you ran your fingers over said bandage, you could feel the stitches beneath.

As if on their own, his hands began to trace the slight bumps underneath the bandage and he shuddered at the feeling. He couldn't believe that after losing such a large amount of blood, Bakura was still alive. It was an ugly wound, too. The doctor did say that whoever made the wound meant business, and that was a concern in itself.

Someone tried to kill Bakura.

Why?

Soon lost within the circle of never-ending questions, ones he had asked himself a million times without reaching conclusion, his hands went their own way, gliding effortlessly over the bandage and stopping just at the edge where the skin started before tracing all the way back.

Arnold gave him a quick onceover of how to take care of said ugly wound and he just hoped it would be as easy as the doctor made it sound. Perhaps he shou...

Ryou froze both thought and movement when he noticed, no more like felt, two red eyes staring up at him, intensely watching his every move.

No disorientation this time.

Bakura was awake.

It felt as though he stood like that for hours as he waited for Bakura to snap at him, kill him, anything - but it never came. As the position his hand held over Bakura's side quickly became uncomfortable, paired with curiosity, he carefully turned his doe-like eyes and shivered when they locked with his. Even when puffy from sleep, those eyes still had that fear inspiring quality.

Perhaps taking a stranger, an obviously dangerous one, into his house was a really, really bad idea...

The hard lines in Bakura's face had somewhat returned and his stoic mahogany eyes pinned him, left him numb, like a snake does with a mouse. Ryou couldn't help but jump when Bakura suddenly threw his head back and barked out his laughter.

Oh, hell, the man was psychotic.

"Relax, Creampuff," Bakura finally croaked when his laughter died down. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not much of a threat right now."

Why did Ryou doubt that statement...?

Yet, as he took the opportunity to pull his hand back, he couldn't say that the mischievous glint in the other man's eyes was threatening – not much anyway.

Wait a second...

Creampuff?

* * *

"More?" Ryou asked amused when Bakura sat down his empty plate with a satisfied grunt – it was his second helping already and the taller male had no problem stuffing it down. His joke soon turned on him though, when it seemed that Bakura was actually considering the offer.

When was the last time the man had a decent meal?

"No, I'm full." Bakura said after a few moments. "Uh... thank you." Ryou paused for a split second before resuming his task of taking the plates away. Was it his imagination, or is there a bit of hesitation when it came to manners?

"You're welcome." He said with a smile as he went about his way, hiding his thoughts successfully.

Who was this man whom didn't use good manners as a daily routine? Just what was his daily routine then?

Did he really, really want to know?

Yes.

But, later.

Forcing his mind away from the topic, he quickly made his way down to the kitchen. It was kind of untidy, something really out of the ordinary for Ryou, but today he couldn't care less, so he just dumped the plates into the sink and went back upstairs. He wanted to check the wound for any swelling or gushing fluids first.

Yet, upon re-entering the room, he found the bed unoccupied. His heart sank to his shoes and outrage threatened to fill him.

Did Bakura really just leave?

He was just about to turn away when a movement to his right stopped him. He snapped his eyes towards it and his throat dried at the sight that awaited him; Bakura was, in only his satiny black boxer, inspecting his bandage in the mirror. The room's sheer curtains let through just enough light to make his skin's slight golden tan to radiate, natural muscles rippling playfully with each curious movement. Light seemed to dance within focussed eyes, causing mahogany to glow a bright red.

Once again the slender hands traced along the bandages and arm muscles readily bulged. The sun made white hair that fell onto broad shoulders seem almost… gentle, relaxed, making the angular jaw appear a little more rounded. Calf and half exposed thigh muscles ended off the breathtaking sight, curving at just the right places.

It took Ryou a few moments to regain his composure – luckily before Bakura noticed him openly gawking at his handsomeness.

He cleared his throat to inform Bakura of his presence, but the latter didn't react, only kept inspecting the bandage.

"You didn't do this, it's too professional." Bakura observed simply.

Ryou blinked a few times, unsure what to do with the given information at first, but finally an amused smile crawled its way out of him.

"Observant, I see." Ryou said as he moved towards the godlike creature, causing Bakura to pause his touches and look up at him with only his eyes, head kept still in the current position. He stared at Ryou for a few seconds before giving a lopsided smirk as response, then returned his eyes to the white obstruction on his skin.

He kept lightly touching and poking at the bandage, obviously fascinated by its texture and form.

Slowly, Ryou paced towards him, making his way towards the alluring being still busying himself with his wound. The light strokes stopped once Ryou reached and kneeled at his side. Only once delicate hands tentatively reached for the bandage did the stronger fingers fall away to end limply against the standing man's sides.

Ryou's heart pounded as he felt the stronger man's warmth, even if it only came from his hip. He began pulling at the bandage in order to remove it, but Bakura pulling away thwarted his progress. Disappointed, he began lowering his hands, but before he could complete the action, Bakura neared him from a more accessible position, knees touching his half lowered hands.

Ryou kept still for a few seconds – the male had turned, facing Ryou head on.

He blushed at the thought of what was only inches away from his face with Bakura's current position and his eyes glanced up, a tad uncertain, at the man. He received a stoic answer from Bakura's face, but it did seem as though he was… waiting, for something.

Pulling himself together, he focussed on the task at hand, determinedly peeling the bandage away with as much gentleness as possible. He presumed he succeeded when Bakura didn't show any sign of discomfort. Once removed, the thought of where he was situated faltered at sight of red, protruding stitches.

Arnold warned him that the stitches would seem a little red for the while, so as far as he could tell, nothing was out of the ordinary. With one cool hand, he reached up towards the top stitch and gently circled around the swollen skin. This caused Bakura to hiss and pull his stomach in a little.

"Sorry…" barely a whisper, but loud enough for Bakura to nod.

Ryou got up to retrieve the necessary items for the wound that Arnold left on the bedside table. Bakura took the time to slowly shift his weight to the other foot, but the action stretched his stitches most uncomfortably. He grunted softly at that, which caused concerned eyes to scan over his figure, though he didn't know that.

Soon Ryou returned, kneeling in front of the man to take care of said wound, only causing a small grimace from Bakura once in a while. The taller male watched Ryou's face intently as the smaller went about his task, seemingly confident. Even when Ryou caught his eyes ever so often, it was HE that looked away, not Bakura.

Finally, he leaned back with a satisfied look after ending the procedure by redressing the wound, admiring his handiwork. Bakura's restless shift made him look up, still tightly wrapped within the proud bubble of accomplishment, but it faltered at the intense look mahogany eyes directed at him. The emotion glowing within was unmistakeable as it was undecipherable; yet, whatever it was, it was captivating.

His insides turned; thousands of flaming butterflies fluttering and pushing in a circle. He exhaled raggedly when the once limp hand slowly made its way towards his face, a single finger gently caressing the outline of his jaw.

Mahogany kept chocolate-brown spellbound, both barely blinking, even as Bakura's hand snaked into his hair, gently tangling itself between his velvety tresses.

It didn't take a genius to notice their chemistry building, rising, ultimately begging for release.

The hand imbedded between silky hairs moved, rolling the long locks around his fingers, locking it within a fist. Ryou's breath hitched, the feeling finally breaking the hold Bakura's eyes had on him. Gently the hand tugged his head back by means of the entangled hair, exposing his neck – was this really happening?

If the moment hadn't held the intensity it currently had, Bakura would've smirked at the male's obvious submissiveness. Instead, he bended over, ignoring the pain in his side in order place his fevered lips against the waiting neck…

A shrill ring made them both freeze.

But at the second ring it successfully broke the mood, causing Bakura to close his eyes and purse his lips. Bloody phones.

Ryou mumbled an apology and the forceful hand left his hair, allowing him to get to his feet and rush to the phone, but the now confused god didn't pay much attention to him.

Bakura stared at his hand as though it was the first time he saw it. Why was it tingling? And, did he just make such a rash sexual advance towards Ryou?

Wait…

Since when did he call the creampuff by his real name?

"Fuck…" Running a hand through his slightly tangled hair in frustration, he forced his frantic heartbeat down.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

The sound of Ryou's sensual voice carried to him and even though he couldn't make out the words, the calm that swept through him was immediate. Could one person have such an effect on a harden criminal?

He let out another curse, pushing both his hands into his hair. He was about to curse again when something changed in the room…

He sniffed.

Sniffed again.

And smirked.

The sudden strong scent of cologne was hanging about, but he knew for a fact it didn't belong to Ryou. His look a like's cologne was gentle; this smell was overpowering. Obviously the person present was not a seasoned criminal – every good thief knows you should never wear something that will make you stand out... or picked up before you want to reveal yourself.

He kept his motionless stance, ears strained to pick up the slightest sound. Ryou's soft voice still filled the room, but he shut himself off from that now, concentrating on more incriminating sounds - soft movements from behind.

He waited for precisely three seconds as the steps neared him, faking unawareness. He almost smiled at the person's clumsiness and decided it was time to show exactly what talents a life of crime gave him.

He swung around, accurately knocking the person off balance. He speedily scanned the figure and found it to be close to his size, maybe even smaller – which was fortunate. The man gasped in surprise, but Bakura gave him no chance to retaliate. Grabbing the man by the arm, he twisted him around and pushed the arm up behind his back towards his neck, while heading for the wall and pinned him. The man took a deep breath, one Bakura recognized could lead to a potential scream, so he cut him short with a throaty whisper.

"Scream, and I'll cut your throat." If only he had the initiative to grab his dagger he noticed beside him earlier…

"With what?" came the heated reply. Bakura eased his grip slightly.

"...Malik?"

"Duh! Now let me go! You're grip is like friggin' cuffs!" Malik tried to squirm out of the vice grip but found it impossible.

"Lower your voice." Bakura did as asked and let go. "And you have no idea what cuffed wrists feel like." He added as an afterthought, splitting his attention between keeping a lookout for Ryou and the man in front of him.

"What? No welcome hug?" Malik taunted, rubbing at his already bruising wrists. "You know, you always knew how to make someone feel special..." Bakura resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but Malik ignored him, only stepping closer with a slight sway in his hips. "My, my… you've really worked out – just look at those muscles! I'm surprised the knife even penetrated your toned stomach!"

"Malik…what are you doing here?"

"Ugh, always down to business…" Bakura only gave him a blank stare. "Alright, alright, I'm here, to save both your and Prettyboy asses." Malik answered cheerfully, theatrically brushing himself off. "Who knew that_ I_ would be your saviour someday?" Bakura raised a sceptical eyebrow at that.

"Hm hmm. I feel _soooo_ safe right now." Not even evident sarcasm could deter Malik, but it did turn the man serious.

"Look, Bakura... You need to get out of here. After your little stunt with the Brady bunch last night, they're looking for your ass. And what I heard from Mariku, they've been informed you're here."

Bakura felt the blood drain from his face at those words; he never meant for Ryou to be in direct line of fire. The solution was simple; he had to break all contact with Ryou as soon as possible. That meant he had to get out of here, today.

Then, if it was that simple, why did the thought cause this clenching feeling inside?

"Well, there you have it. I better get back to Mariku; man's probably worried sick by now!"

Bakura couldn't help but raise his eyebrows – Mariku really was clingy towards Malik. How smaller male handled it so well he would never understand.

"Oh, and you're pants and coat are drying on the washing line. I'm in awe that the little guy actually got the blood out – judging by the size of your injury."

With that, Malik disappeared as soon as he came, the smell of cologne leaving with him. He shook his head and moved back towards the bed, the dagger gleaming lazily in the sun. He gave a smirk at its cleanliness; Powderpuff must've cleaned it. He didn't mind that at all - it never seemed this bright before.

Something clenched together tightly again at the thought of leaving the weakling, but he shrugged it off.

He had to get out of here. There was no way around it. The male wasn't nearly experienced or tough enough to take care of himself and with Bakura himself in a weakened state, he wouldn't be able to protect the fluff ball either.

Retrieving the dagger he rolled it over and over in his hands before definitively turning around, heading for the open window. He should just leave. Not say a word. Somehow, he just knew seeing the weakling after said information will make him stay - another dreadful mistake.

He had almost climbed out the window when something struck him, one that made him mentally curse at himself.

He should at least make the bed… right?

What the fuck was wrong with him? Since when was "polite" even in his vocabulary?

Yet, even with the mental scolding, he did just that, cursing himself all the while. He barely placed the pillows back when the sound of Ryou's voice stopped – it was time to leave.

With a last thought, he quickly placed the last, most valued item on the bed, deciding it was now in the right place; payment for everything the fucking weakling had done. With a slight wince caused by his stitched up side, he ran for the window, deliberately opening the curtains first – it was only fair that the creampuff knew where he had gone. As nimbly as he could in his current condition, he climbed out and jumped to the lawn, just before Ryou re-entered.

Dressing in his clothes as quickly as he could, he finally made his way down the road against a fast pace, but slow enough not to attract unwanted attention…

* * *

"That was doctor Arnold, the one tha…" Ryou paused.

The bed was made, the curtain drawn, the window open. There was no mistaking it.

This time, Bakura really was gone.

The lump that formed in his throat was inevitable, yet he forced it away. Couldn't the man at least say goodbye? It didn't seem as though he wanted to leave before the phone rang? Maybe he misinterpreted…?

Ugh... what was WRONG with him?

As though in a trance, he headed towards the window as the finality settled around him, especially after noting that the clothing on the line was missing, too.

Still entranced, with slow movements, he closed both window and curtains. He didn't even bother looking for Bakura as he was probably long gone... without even as much as a goodbye…?

Instinctively he folded his arms around himself, suddenly feeling very lost for some reason... and a little empty, too. He was about to leave the room when something bright shone in his eyes, making him squint reflexively, hand reaching up to block the blinding light from his eyes. What the…?

No…

No way; couldn't be!

Could it?

It was…

On the bed, neatly arranged, was the heirloom.

Bakura's dagger.

Ryou smiled as he reached for it, caressing it lovingly as it was displayed among the neatly arranged bedcovers. It glistened brightly, almost as though it was trying to smile back at its new owner. Gently, Ryou took it in his hands, still feeling the warmth Bakura's hand left behind. There was no mistaking it.

His perfect stalker will be back.

* * *

Well, there you go! Uh... Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! um... I'm back? Again? UGH LIFE IS KEEPING ME SOOOO BUSY! I just want to tell life to sit down in the corner and solve its own problems and leave me alone for a change! What do you guys say? Do some of you feel like that too? Lol. **

Well, before I begin with the chapter... yeah... it turned out longer than it should have been, so I had to cut it in half. Yes, yes, sorry, I know, but the other chapter will be up soon. Just have to finish with it. And again... I'm afraid of this chapter lol. I don't know, I'm always kinda jittery when placing a new chapter XDD. Guess that's normal? ENOUGH RAMBLING!

**ON WITH THE REVIEWS! Okay wait first... THIS IS THE MOST REVIEWS I'VE EVER GOTTEN SKLFJSDJF THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! To say you guys are fantastic is not enough, but... you guys really are! I'm sooooo lucky to have you guys as reviewers! (IF I SKIPPED ANYONE IN THE REVIEWS, SORRY! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!)**

**Crazy-Queen-of-Games-in-Secret: **Lolol nooooo he's not psychic! XD it started with the first chapter where Bakura watched him, the second chapter where Bakura saved him, and now in later chapters where he ended up in front of his home! Lol, I think that makes it obvious he's being stalked by Bakura? Ehehehe... what do you think?

**Nani- 1-9-5:** thank you~! but there I was gone... again. Lol. WAIT WHAT? THE GODDESS OF TENDERSHIPPING *dies* Oh wow! THANK YOU! that is... that is just... oh wow I'm speechless. Which is something not everyone can accomplish. THANK YOU! *hugs!* I do hope I keep up to your standards!

**Kiara victory tatsu:** Lol close indeed! XDD we'll just have to see if they will finally get that kiss, won't we?

**Fatin Adolfina:** AHAHAHA! I'M EVIL I KNOW! lol and it's good that it keeps you interested ehehe. thank you for the encouragement! lol, and don't be TOO mad at the brute ehehe, he did what he thought was best XDD.

**Shadow On The Full Moon:** LOL I CAN'T ALWAYS UPDATE RIGHT NOW XDDDD. I try, I do, but sometimes things happen Lol. but this story will be completed! That you can be certain of! Thank you~! Lol and heeeeere, read, man, read XDD.

**TheeWiccaChick:** Oh thank you! I'm glad my chapters are fluent, it's good to know! And I won't stop writing ehehe, that you can be sure of!

**D.E.W.P:** Oops! lol... there I fixed it XDDD. lol thanks for the heads up! Lol and thank you for the encouragement lol, cause writers block really huuuuuurts! Lol.

**Marilynjayfreak:** Perfect? Lol, thank you sooo much! Lol and I agree about the not-dead Bakura thing XDDD. yay!

**ilovemanicures:** Thank you! and yeah, I kinda struggle keeping up with the updates, but I'm glad you caught up!  
and really? You liked my inner monologue? Wow, that really means a lot as I kinda do that a lot in this story!  
I'm sooo glad you like the way my characters reacted! It's difficult keeping balance sometimes XDD  
YES! YOU CAUGHT ON TO MY HUMOR! lol excellent! and d'awww... the dagger did melt my heart too XD  
thank you soooo much for everything you said! it really means a lot! thank you! =D

**Lazy Gaga:** Lol, nope not kidding... I didn't like it lolol. Lol and sorry that you had to reread lol. But yeah, things happen ehehe... But thank YOU for liking it! I'm starting to like it, too XDD A little...

**ladadadadum:** Woow? ehehehe... thank you! and yes! you have to wait! lolol. Aaaand... if you read my first chapter carefully, you'll see Ryou DID have inner turmoil at the thought of being gay. =) And no, Bakura didn't know, lol, but do you think Bakura cared whether Ryou is gay or not? Lol, I think he'd just decide to make him gay if he wasn't XDDD. just kidding. Well, hope that answered your questions! thank you for being my new fan!

**CandyassGoth:** Dankie dat jy daar vir my is! Ek weet ek kan jou vertrou! Lol en dit is glad nie verkeerd nie!  
NOOOOOOOO! DON'T MAKE YUGI PREGNANT WITH USHIO'S CHILD! *sits down* I'll be good, I promise! XDDD  
ehehehe... you're intrigued by the dagger? Well, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT A LITTLE LONGER BWAHAHAHA  
lol yes! Chibi Ryou with a butter knife hahaha!  
Lol AND YOU WRITE THAT TORTURE FIC! he is kinda torturable, isn't he ehehehe...  
Yummy men indeed! XDDD  
NOOO DON'T BE JEALOUS! You're writing is awesome lolol.  
Lol because the kiss is going to be... *shuts mouth* almost gave it away. AHA! I WAS NOT FOOLED BY YOUR PLAN!  
and your chapter wasn't crappy! Say that again and I'll make Ryou kill Bakura with his bare hands and then laugh about it! and these readers won't be happy with you I'm sure of it XDDDD. Thank you for all your encouragement and help! It is much appreciated!

**YGO4lyfe:** WHHHHAAAAAT! YOU THINK IT IS SO GOOD THERE'S NO LEMON NEEDED! *hugs* you made me sooo happy! Thank you~! Lol, but I don't know what the others here will say about that ehehehe... we'll just have to see what happens? *honest*

**randomismyname:** OMG I'm sooo glad you liked it! Thank you!

**camsammich:** Hehehe, happy is very, very good! Lol and I'm glad you took the time to read it! Thank you! lol and here is moar! ehehe...

**D:** Lol sorry, sorry! Here here! I updated! Please don't bite me! *hides*

Well, the moment you've been waiting for! I HOPE... Here's the chapter. Enjoy =)

* * *

Dark clouds were crying generous sized tears even well after dark had settled. It wasn't icy as expected, but cold enough to be unpleasant for the wanderer caught up in it. Yet, even though most people found it unfavourable, a certain muscular white-haired thief thought it could not have come at a more opportune time...

Most small time gangs didn't roam the city during rainy nights.

They didn't know just how rain could be a thief's most trustworthy ally... Well, he on the other hand had learned that lesson long ago.

His hair was soaked and stuck to the outline of his face and neck, but the male didn't take notice – he was used to it by now. Even larger drops crossing his forehead and threatening to accumulate in his eyes didn't create any response whatsoever.

The lonesome figure sat leisurely on the rooftop of some random commoner, one leg dangling off while the other was bent, foot safely connected with the roof tiles. The corresponding arm was resting on the bent knee while the other draped lazily over the dangling foot's thigh.

He didn't have to try and hide himself; his dark clothing took care of that. And, may it be that the dark colours didn't completely conceal him, the heavy downpour of rain would finish the job. Yet, _he_ was not blinded – he could see all forms and movements below with ease. Nothing would escape him.

Thus, for the time being, he was at peace.

It will soon change, though. He just didn't know how soon exactly, but trouble was brewing... and coming on fast.

The note Malik found proved just that...

_Flashback_

_"Bakura! Bakura, open this fucking door, now!"_

_"Geez, Malik, relax... Bakura is on his way. There's nothing to get so excited over." Mai soothed as she went to open the door, trying to calm the frantic person to before they had a riot of neighbours on their hands. It was only five-thirty in the morning._

_"I'm pretty sure Bakura will disagree once he lays eyes on what I have here!" Malik continued with urgency, causing Mai to frown slightly as the door finally fell free from its restrictions. Without as much as a greeting, he stormed past the blonde once the door was fully opened; heading straight for what he knew was Bakura's room. _

_"Malik, what the he-" Bakura was cut off when he walked straight into Malik, the latter losing his balance at the force of the collision. Malik would've fallen backwards wasn't it for the hand that instinctively grabbed and steadied him._

_As soon as Malik was comfortably placed on his own two feet, Bakura opened his mouth to scold the irksome blonde, but snapped it shut because of sudden presence of paper pressed almost flat against his face. _

_Okay, it was obviously a note._

_"THIS is what the hell is going on. I found this on your front door!" Replied Malik, his tone unnerving Bakura a bit – never had he heard the male this serious._

_Taking the note from the frantic hands, he held it at a respectable distance for easier reading... and frowned:_

**_A GOOD ACCOMPLICE IS A DEAD ONE._**

_What...? Accomplice? What accomplice? Thief King worked alon..._

_Oh._

_Fuck._

_Ryou._

_Shit..._

_"Yeah, see, see? Not so funny now, is it?" Bakura ignored Malik's input, his eyes glued to the piece of paper and what was on it, not even remotely aware that the colour had drained from his face._

_The handwriting was neither neat nor fancy and it was obviously done with a cheap pen, because twice it refused to attach its ink to the paper and the person had to write on the same spot over and over, leaving deep trenches embedded within the paper. _

_"Is this about the little white-haired male Malik told me about?" Asked Mai, stopping next to them. Malik gave a solemn nod, not removing his eyes from Bakura's, being too mesmerized by eyes changing colour right in front of him; deep mahogany swirled and danced until they ended up a startling, furious red._

_Bakura crumpled the paper before letting it fall to the floor where it slightly bounced once or twice, but he didn't notice that as he had already turned back into his room. _

_Both Mai and Malik stared at the paper as it began unfolding jerkily, both motionless, worried of what was brooding inside the man's mind. Bakura wasn't afraid of killing someone, anyone, that stood in his way; and right now, was it a good, or very, very bad thing?_

_"Uh, hun, what are you going to do?"Mai gently tried to soothe the enraged man._

_"Prove them wrong."_

_"How?" Malik's question came out barely a whisper, but Bakura couldn't care less. He didn't even feel the need to answer Malik's inane question at all. He needed to get to Ryou's... Now! _

_With his side still stitched up, putting on shoes went a little slower than usual, but living with it for two days already, he grew used to both stitches and the way he had to compromise his movements because of them. _

_He swiftly got up, but froze as dark spots flickered in front of his eyes, paired with threatening blackness covering the outer corners of his vision. He was still a little woozy at times, presumably because of what happened couple of days ago, and when he got up too fast, dizziness took over. Sometimes it was so bad he would get nauseous, but he didn't have time for that now._

_Patiently waiting for the throbbing in his head to die down and disappear along with the black spots, he kept his balance by placing his palm against the wall for support – an action that both figures outside his room noticed. They were just smart enough to not say anything about it._

_As soon as his vision cleared, he resumed his intended course, passing between the two worried faces. He kept ignoring them even when they followed him meekly back to the living room._

_"Should... uh... want me to come with?"_

_"No. But there is something else you can do for me." Malik's eagerness peeked at the thought of helping his obviously murderous friend and he made no effort to hide it, even giving a step towards Bakura to show this. "Tell Mariku to be ready. I might need his help."_

_With that he went out the door, leaving them behind, still speechless, but it wasn't long before Malik said a hurried goodbye and rushed off to give Mariku the dark request..._

_End flashback._

A deep sigh rolled from Bakura; this was exactly why you don't take pity on more people than necessary. He had broken the golden rule and was now still paying the price.

Fixatedly, his eyes followed the movements of a certain gentler white-haired person inside his home, drinking in the gracious movements of the lithe form as the latter scurried to place a large, blank canvas in yet another different location.

He couldn't help but notice the graceful way the man's hands moved, or the way he would smile enthusiastically when something went right. It was entrancing as it was... cute. Too cute.

Bakura definitively cut off any further thoughts about the effeminate male, instead thinking about the task at hand. He secretively waited for revulsion to bubble up his throat and settle in his mind, but it didn't come, so he shoved the thoughts of_ that_ away, too.

By previous observation, he knew little Ryou didn't go through his normal everyday routine after returning from work, which today he found to be just fine with him; less time outside the house meant less danger and easier protection.

Protection...

He never thought he'd use that word on anyone. He wasn't used playing hero, but unfortunately, he wasn't able to refrain from doing it for this person either. The thought of it and what it implied alone made him squirm, so he decided, once again, to rather not think about it right now.

The Powderpuff was scanning the canvas's knew position critically, one arm folded over his stomach with the other's elbow resting on it, thumb and forefinger holding his chin in thought. Bakura almost cracked a smile at that, having trouble grasping why Ryou was moving the stupid canvas for the fifth time in a row anyway.

Finally the obsessed little being clasped his hands together in glee before rushing to get the necessary items Bakura believed was for decorating the piece of glorified plastic.

Bakura didn't move from his spot...

* * *

After moving the canvas for what felt like the hundredth time, Ryou took a step back to inspect its position, making sure it got optimal lighting. It was more difficult to paint at night, having to rely on electrical lights, because let's face it; said modern technology is amazing, but it will never be able to replace the sun in all its glory.

Finally deciding the placement was perfect, he felt a small rush of excitement – tonight was the night he was finally going to begin with those enthralling eyes he so desperately wanted to paint and it exhilarated him. He was thrilled by the fact that he had the power to preserve their beauty for eternity, a fact that made his hobby extra special.

He only hoped his talent didn't fail him with this!

He barely started sketching the outlines of said eyes when the rain outside began falling harder, causing him to heave a heavy sigh. The whole day had been depressingly teary, the light of day fading sooner and less people wandering because of it. And it wasn't in any way fun.

Ryou was always highly aware of weather, so when the rain began falling harder his eyes automatically turned to the window, briefly scanning the outside world. The trees bended under the force of strong winds, leaves from his garden plants danced chaotically to the beat of the raindrops while grass fought among one other to stay above the rising water level.

He shivered.

There was no way he was going out in that. The classes will wait.

… And so will Bakura.

Ryou stopped mixing paint as Bakura crossed his mind. He's been thinking about the male often, wondering about his healing progress and so on. There was no doubt in his mind that the man was okay, but he hadn't seen him since he found him and saved him two nights ago.

A small sad played on his lips as the realization hit him, faintly amused that he hadn't noticed it before; his stalker saved him and merely a few days later he had the privilege of returning the favour.

Unparalleled coincidence…?

Mentally shrugging as he had no answer for this, he forced his wandering mind to focus on recreating Bakura's eyes. His mind can relax and wander when he worked on a different painting, but not this one. He wanted this painting to be as real and lifelike as possible and for that he needed all concentration.

So, for the next thirty minutes, gentle strokes in different shade mahogany, paraffin-cleansed brushes and wet paint aromas, soft pause and continue of strained, focussed breathing was what the room consisted of. All this was Ryou's way of trying to perfect both form and background of the irises.

When he finally set the paintbrushes down, he was still far from finished, but the resemblance was already startlingly close... Only a couple of days more and it will be surely done.

But now, it was time to settle in for the night.

He was beyond tired, but this was a different kind of tired – a sense of peace after a day well-spent. It resembled that of a pleasant, but forgotten, dream that left you rejuvenated even though it kept you busy the last few minutes. He hadn't had this feeling in months, and it felt good to have it back. It made everything around him seem much better.

Barely giving himself enough time to reach the bed, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Quiet.

Apart from the constant drone of water meeting thirsty ground, there was nothing. Not even lightning dared disturb the silence. No late night traffic or travellers in any form whatsoever.

Then what was with this uneasy feeling?

Bakura grimaced as he shifted from position, grunting a bit, before settling back to let the blood flow return to his stiff limbs.

It's been about twenty minutes since the cream puff turned in for the night and still all was well. No sign of anything suspicious or incriminating in the slightest…

Yet, the feeling stubbornly remained.

And he had learned the hard way that to ignore said feeling usually proved to be unwise – a chance he was not willing to take today.

Finally making up his mind, he got down from the roof as nimbly as his side allowed, gracefully landing on his feet - if he's going to spend the night protecting the weakling, he will do so in comfort. He just had to make sure not to wake the fuzz ball when he broke into his home.

As he crossed over to the now dark house, both wind and rain began to ease up on their onslaught, giving a person a larger view of everything around them than the few feeble meters.

And it was exactly that fact that allowed Bakura to notice a series of figures jumping over Ryou's fence. It didn't take him long to realize what he'd just seen.

Three people had just slipped into the backyard.

Shit.

He quickened his pace, lowering his body into a stalking position. He wasn't sure how many others were around and the last thing he needed was to be caught before he even reached Ryou, so great caution was the answer here.

Nimbly he jumped onto the porch, skipping the steps altogether as he made his way towards the front door. The memory of him lying helpless on the porch was a bit unnerving, but it passed as soon as it came; it wasn't the first time he came to stand at death's entrance, so dwelling on memories such as these wasn't worth it.

Besides, he had to get to Ryou.

He barely reached his destination when a movement caught the corner of his left eye.

Shit… he didn't expect anyone there.

His body reflexively tensed for the attack, hands already curled into fists as his head whipped up towards said motion, but his tension turned into a scowl when he realized what it actually was – a moving curtain. Which in turn obviously meant there was an open window.

Fuck, Ryou really _is_ careless… Idiot.

Slyly checking if the coast was clear, he made his way towards the open second storey window, stopping directly beneath it. He was kind of glad the house was built in such a way that the large, top floor and ground floor windows were in line, as it made his job of getting up just so much easier. Too bad the same could be said for the gang in the backyard…

He got onto the corner ledge of the first floor window, reached up and grabbed the ledge of the second floor window by his fingertips and slowly began the daunting task of pulling himself up, using his feet against the slippery wall as best he could. It was a painful operation, his side flaming up at the uncomfortable strain, but doable.

Only after getting one knee onto the ledge did the painful stretching subside somewhat, allowing him to breathe more easily. Hanging like that in mid air he took a few short seconds, bracing himself for the rest of the hoist upwards. Getting the rest of his body up went smoothly, so soon he was crouched halfway through the window and halfway in the path of the dripping clouds.

He felt like a cat burglar. And for someone of his calibre, it was anything but a complement.

The things he got himself into lately…

With one last careful scan of his very damp surroundings, he entered through the window fully, just as lightning's question flashed for the first time that night, soon followed by the crashing answer of thunder.

As soon as he was inside, he shut the window securely, something Ryou should've done from the start. Careless being. If it was any of his business, he would've had a serious talk with the male.

The even breathing of someone behind made him turn around, but he froze as soon as his mahogany eyes focussed on the form responsible for the peaceful noise.

His wet clothes were drenching the luscious carpet, drops slowly seeping into it with every passing rivulet, but right now, he couldn't be bothered less; he was too busy studying the sleeping form under the covers, knowing with some satisfaction that he was now once again in Ryou's world.

Or was 'part of Ryou's world' closer to the truth?

Softly, he inched closer towards the sleeping male, still hearing the slow rhythm of breathing that no conscious person could mimic and, for some strange reason, it was comforting. Since there was no moonlight available, he couldn't completely discern the male's facial feature, but he could clearly make out the flowing white locks displayed among satiny pillows.

The thought of having said locks in his hands again made them itch, his body begging him to join the slender form between the sheets of satin, but he kept his distance. He shouldn't wake Ryou – it'd be better to only take care of business in the most civil way possible and afterwards just, disappear. It was better that way.

Forcing his reluctant body to turn away, he paused when another familiar form presented itself – his dagger.

Correction: _Ryou's_ dagger.

It still gleamed violently after the immaculate cleaning. For a moment he couldn't decide which seemed more pure – Ryou, or the dagger.

Pacing closer towards the dagger that was next to Ryou's head, his footfalls were muffled by the thick carpet. He tried to stop himself from stroking a finger over it, but failed, and he would've done so wasn't it for the loud knock outside that startled him back to reality, returning him smack into the ugly situation he was in. He retracted his hand that was mere inches from both dagger and white locks, balling it into a fist at his side.

He should stop losing focus like that.

Mahogany eyes snapped warily at the form of Ryou when it stirred slightly, but it did nothing more than that, only giving a small half stretch before resuming deep slumber. Bakura eased his breath out, relieved. He didn't think he would have been able to leave if those chocolaty irises had opened right now...

Another loud crash, of something obviously knocked over, followed by rude cheering.

Growling in frustration, he quietly made his way into the direction of said cheering, bringing out his switchblade as precaution. It wasn't nearly as familiar to him as the dagger, but it was just as deadly in his experienced hands.

The first room he reached was the guestroom he occupied before, which was fortunate, as he needed minimal lighting to find his way around. He crossed towards the window and found the cause for the racket when he peek out – a tipped over trashcan.

Whoopee.

Aren't they just fucking hilarious.

He was just about to shift positions to watch from a different angle, when a circle of three figures crouched in the backyard caught his attention. So, instead, he stayed put, checking out each one in turn as best as the dark allowed. It was strange to him that they would huddle together like wet chickens, but he wasn't about to question their idiocy.

Deciding that he couldn't exactly pinpoint much by sight alone, he carefully fingered one of the windows, opening it just the slightest to enable him to hear the conversation going on without his movement being noticed. By previous experience he knew this exact window didn't creek at all, so there was no risk.

After listening to their bickering for just a minute, it wasn't difficult to realize they were cowards; that much was obvious in the way they were fighting among one another about who should enter the house. More than once the words "wary of the Thief King" popped up and it humoured him greatly – if he didn't know any better, he'd say they had a holy fear for him.

Good.

With their cowardice to his advantage, he could just jump out and kill all three of them, hopefully, with least noise possible, but he didn't think Ryou would appreciate all the attention that would come with it later on when three dead bodies are discovered in his backyard. So he scratched that idea.

So maybe…?

He turned around and walked up to the light switch and, with a quick flick of the wrist, snapped it on. Knowing that it certainly caught their attention, he went up to the window and roughly pulled the curtains back, first one and then the other, in order to let light flow onto the soaked outside world.

Now for the finishing touch.

He stepped into clear view of the four, hair spiky even though they were thoroughly drenched. He took his normal cocky stance and folded his arms as he knew he looked the most intimidating that way, making sure light fell on his face so that the men would _know_ who was watching them.

The looks on their faces were priceless.

In their haste, more than one fell face first into the mud before successfully getting up and running off. This he found odd, as most gangs would at least throw something in his direction just to get back at him for the scare at least. A frown adorned his serious face.

Was he missing something here?

As though in answer, a cloaked figure came from the darkness the three men disappeared in just now in a very lazy walk. Etching closer towards the well-lit window, his boots crushed the blades of grass, splashing their juices with the water as he continued his slow pace. Intrigued, Bakura watched motionlessly, confidence never failing, as the person came to a stop on the illuminated patch of grass where the others had fled from.

Bakura knew this was supposed to be some kind of message and nothing more, so he waited calmly for the message to be delivered.

On cue, man gave a low chuckle and removed the cloak's cap, revealing a set of brown hair and eerily small eyes, glaring back at Bakura. This made confidence dissipate from Bakura for a moment; his eyes widened slightly and his mouth went dry. Couldn't be?

The mocking laugh confirmed his suspicions.

Ushio...

Only then did Bakura grasp the situation, only then did he realize what he had done by presenting himself here, right now. The figure paid no heed to his inner turmoil; he only replaced the cap on his head with one last mocking smirk in Bakura's direction, before turning and walking back towards the darkness he had come from.

Bakura's breath left his lungs explosively, head dizzy as wave after wave of revelations flooded him – never before had he walked so straight into a trap. Never before had he so easily been mislead... yet, here he was. All wrapped up like a Christmas present, served on a platter with idiocy on the side.

How could he have been so blind?

This was all one big test. A test to see how much Ryou meant to him and he just showed them that their suspicions were correct, that Ryou had indeed have an influence on his life.

Leverage. Blackmail.

They knew his weakness now, knew how to get to him, knew how to get him to submit to their every whim. There was no denying it anymore; Ryou was his weakness. His one place where he had gotten soft.

He closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat, feeling the anger rise within, his hair licking his face as though they wanted to shield him from the pain he felt.

Since forever he'd promised himself that he would never have a weakness, that he would keep himself untouchable. What happened to that promise...? And why wasn't his anger directed at the promise he broke towards himself, but rather at Ushio threatening Ryou?

Soft footsteps behind him didn't snap him out of his state, even though he was aware of the smaller male's presence. What was there to say? He had brought a whole mountain of future danger upon the innocent person.

"B-Bakura?" the gentle voice called him, still a little gruff from sleep.

"Ryou." He said it calmly, apologetically. "I have made a huge mistake."

And that was the first time Bakura had ever confessed a mistake to anyone.

* * *

Here we go! Lol um... I hope this was okay. Ehehehe... Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! ** Um... Long time... no see? PLEASE DON'T HATE ME IT'S ALL STUDY'S FAULT! I'm having one big exam coming up in less than a month and another two months after that... so... I'm busy. T_T Sorry! So updating won't go fast for the next couple a months... SORRY!

On a lighter note... THIS IS THE MOST REVIEWS EVER! Yes, yes I know I say that every time, but only because it's true! I mean, it was 15 this time WHOOOOOOO! THANK YOU GUYS! I lovez you! *gives cookies and yugioh hampers* You made my day. I'm happy. Ecstatic! Ready to take on the big exam! 0.0... Okay, maybe not that... BUT STILL VERY, VERY HAPPPPY!

Okay, first... Special thanks to **SouthernKittyGal** who kept on pushing me to do this update! Thank you! You kept me going. XDD.

And, as with all my chapters, I'm worried about this one as well AND DIDN'T WANT TO PLACE IT. So, special thanks to **CandyassGoth** who gave me the courage to do it! YAY!

Hmm... I guess that means it's not completely study's fault then, is it...? *hangs head*

Okay! So, well... review time! XDDD. I believe I didn't skip anyone, but if I did... TELL ME AND I'LL CORRECT IT!

**TheeWiccaChick:** lol I knooooow it's been long since I updated! I hate doing that... No seriously I do. Thanks for enjoying it! Sorry for the wait!

**Nightmare's Court:** "heating" up nicely eh? *winks* THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Eeeeee you think I'm amazing! thank you! You guys gonna make my ego stretch as high as mount Everest XDDD.

**Nani-1-9-5:** Lol! I completely agree with you! Well... I might be spilling too much, but I think your answer about Mariku's relation to Bakura will be partially answered in this chapter! *winks*  
Um... about this "promise" to himself... Nope... Not that I remember of. YES! It IS development eheheheheh... You'll just have to wait and see what! I'm glad it's caught your attention and intrigued you! *hugs*

**Crazy-Queen-of-games-in-secret:** LOL! BLAME IT ALL ON BAKURA, YES XDDD.  
Well... if someone always are around when you need him... wouldn't YOU think stalker? Well, I did lolol.  
Me and Candy? Well... she's speaking my language. Literally. XDD. She's from south africa, too, and speaks it a little. So we two joke around XDDD.  
AHAHAHAHAHA! I think Ushio has just fled for the mountains.

**D.E.W.P: **Hiiiiiii beaver warrior XDD. YAY SOMEONE IS CURIOUS ABOUT THE DAGGER! XDD Well, you're just going to have to wait and see!  
THANK YOU FOR LIKING MY PLOT! It warms my heart!  
And thank you for offering your services! Be certain that I will make use of it... soooooon... very, very sooon XDD

**Ilovemanicures: **Eeeeeeee! You think my chapters are awesome thank you! Yup... life really, really gets in the way. Lolol.  
Lol well... I DID warn that it wasn't supposed to end there XDD. But thank you for liking my chapy anyway. *hugs*  
YES! Exactly. I mean, Kura is NOT the person best in touch with his emotional side now, is he? I'm glad you saw what I'm doing there!  
Teeeeeheeeee yeeesssss! I'm freaking Bakura out man!  
Lol... this "nervousness" is ingrained in my personality... and will be so forever. I don't think that's something I'll ever get rid of. *sigh*  
Thank you for your offer. It's really, really nice of you. =D

**D:** Lol awesome awesome is great! Thanks =D

**Lazy Gaga:** Okay, firstly... I can't help a smile every time I see your pen name XDDD.  
Thank you! yes! Bad Kura! But, you know. I'm sure he'll bounce back. He's not one to sit around and mope XD.  
Thank you for loving my action-y chapter! I love action-y chapters. And yet... I feel I don't write enough of them. Thanks!

**SouthernKittyGal:** Thanks for loving my story! And how can I NOT keep writing this XDD. Thanks for all your behind the scene support, too. =D

**CandyassGoth:** Hahahahahaha! No homo, I was just about to say that XDDD Gotta love LittleKuriboh.  
LOL! Relax, I'm not mad for you being late at all man. Thanks for reviewing!  
JY MY BLIKSEM? EK SAL DIT GRAAG WIL SIEN XDDD  
Yes! Ryou is one of the few guys that just asks to be in danger... or... in extreme situations... be placed in a dress. *gonna get killed* XDD  
Lol... that's the only way to catch Bakura... by means of sinister and sly ways... *whistles*  
EEeeeeee thank you for all da complements!  
I love my nicknames for him, tooooo XDDD  
Like an action movie... WHY DOES MISSION IMPOSSIBLE'S THEME SONG JUMP TO MIND?!  
OH WOW THANK YOU FOR THINKING I WRITE HIM WELL! I try... honestly. And... well... STOP TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT I'M GONNA DO XDDD  
OH REALLY! Then why do you allow Ushio to rape Yugi, hmmmm? XDDD  
Well... he broke through... question is - how far?  
LOL YAY FOR BEING UP TO DATE! Now you're not ANYMORE. Cause now this chapter is up. XDDD.

**Ladadadadum: **Lol he kinda was, wasn't he XDD.  
Well... perhaps I did go a little OOC. But you know, in the original Yu-gi-oh tendershipping doesn't exist so... aren't we all going a little OOC here? XDD

**randomismyname13:** EEEE WELL NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TOOOOO YAY! XDDD

**Pharaoh Silver:** YAY! I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE IT! Lol omg don't faint! XD Thank you soooo much for all the complements!

**Rio 2.0: **THANKS FOR LIKING THIS! Like I said, I like a little action in my stories XDDD. It's a weakness. Thank you!

**Sierraphantom:** Thank you for loving it! XD

**Albino Shadowz:** Thanks for you reviews! yup, not an Anzu hater either XD. She's not that bad. Really. Lol well... I thought they'd look cute together hehehehehe...  
Lol! Oh leave my derpy Ryou in peace *hugs Ryou* XDDD  
LOL! STALKER ANTICS COMMENCING! XDDD  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I see what you mean with Horny Tendershipper XDDD. Poor Ryou :p  
LOL! sorry if that's a little unclear. They're lovers *grins* How else?  
nooooooooo KURA CAN'T KILL RYOU THEN WHERE ARE THE TENDERSHIPPING XDDD thank you. Your review really made me laugh.  
D'awwwww! Well, maybe you'll like this chapter better.  
No, thank YOU for reading!

**Thanks again for all your love and support. You guys makes being an author all worth it.**

* * *

"Ryou." He said it calmly, apologetically. "I have made a huge mistake."

Ryou, who till now had been convinced this was nothing but a dream, felt his dying humour death spasm down his spine. Bakura's words were enough to crack the confidence of even the toughest men – and "toughest man" is not exactly the first thing that jumps to mind concerning Ryou.

A numbing fist torched his insides, the icy fire rapidly spreading through his nerves before radiating off his skin. The freezing fist in turn buried itself in Ryou's stomach, forcing the organ to clench into itself as though for protection.

Strange what one little sentence can do to you.

Ignoring his body's reaction, worried hazel eyes scanned the muscular figure's stance; slightly slumping shoulders beneath the soaked shirt being the most prominent sign of... what exactly were they signifying anyway? Deject, loss... defeat?

Could a mistake really do _this_ to Bakura?

Nailed to the floor, he waited on Bakura to continue, but said male did nothing more than continue his glassy staring, seemingly unaware of the rivulets water dripping running down his temples. Unable to see Bakura's eyes directly, he settled for their reflection in the window – and right now, Ryou wished the reflection was distorted. The look said eyes held unnerved him, to say the least, as never before did they seem so... lost. Arrogant, perhaps, sometimes scornful, but never before so uncertain.

"Bakura...?" he prompted when his worry became too much. The question was instinctively backed up by a step closer on bare feet, a gesture revealing both his concern and anxiety alike. He'd prefer any reaction from Bakura to this vegetate state.

Mahogany eyes gleamed in his direction, but that was all. He focussed so intently on Bakura that little black spots, illusions created by his eyes, outlined the man's form. He was sure his eyes held the message he felt inside.

_Please, Bakura… come back to me._

He was about to move closer again when the male's shoulders straightened back proudly and his eyes regained their captivating intellectual gleam. Only then did Ryou allow the bubbles of excitement to fully inflate inside of him, giving them the opportunity to try dominate his anxiety.

He still needed to find out what just occurred here, though.

"What... happened?" Ryou tried again, the only answer being those intense eyes slipping over his form, leaving no inch untouched. Strangely, the examination didn't leave Ryou feeling uncomfortable or violated, in fact, he kept completely still until their gazes met again.

He even got better reaction out the man. "I just placed your life in danger."

…Okay.

This type of "better reaction" was not exactly what Ryou had in mind. Bakura uttered said sentence so effortlessly it bordered on offensive. He should remember to aim for "better _diplomatic_ reaction" next time.

"My life?" His voice was dumbstruck even though he had a thousand better things to say to this indifferent person in front of him, but couldn't, as they clung to his throat and refused to let go, the only words escaping being the pitiful ones. "You...? I don't...?"

Usually he'd tell people they're overreacting in situations like this, but this was _Bakura_ – he doubted this man's ability to overreact and doubted the man's ability to pull a prank even more so. So that left him to conclude that he actually_ was_ in danger. How convenient.

Just a few days ago he had the idea his life was getting back on track, if not turning out perfect, but now his perfect little world was being crushed. Again.

His face burned as abovementioned truth took hold, leaving his mouth dry with the bitter after taste. Behind closed eyelids the revelation had free reigns, taking hold of his emotions and shaking them around as it played itself over again and again…

He was such a _fool_. A sucker for all-impossible happy endings…

Through a mind fogged up with painful emotions, the vague memory about the presence of someone else in his room kept gnawing at him, so he forcefully pulled himself together before re-establishing eye contact with the other male.

He tried clearing his throat and blinked a few times; it usually helped clear his mind, but his throat itself still felt obstructed. At least small "how?" escaped, but it still contradicted the billions of words that gushed and twirled within.

Rewarded with Bakura turning to face him he met the intense eyes with full force, but didn't flinch. Though the tougher male's unwavering stare was more than intimidating, he realised it wasn't supposed to be, so he could only wait with bated breath as the mahogany eyes caressing his face held no malevolence whatsoever. Bakura seemed calm and collected again, in control. It gave him hope, gave him peace of mind, gave him-

"You ask too many questions."

- scratch that.

Ryou's eyes widened in disbelief, his mouth still mute even though the internal rumbling volcano of words upgraded to a steady roar; here he was, trying to stay calm... but Bakura was making it exceedingly difficult!

"And you haven't answered any of them!" Finally, he got a plausible sentence out of his former useless mouth, even if it was with a voice breaking from consternation. He took a shaky breath to regain his pose, yet right now, he didn't care if Bakura noticed it or not. If nothing more, he just wanted a little clarity about the goings-on for once concerning this mysterious figure. His life had never been in danger before, dammit, he had the right to know how and why!

Bakura's frown disappeared in favour of raised eyebrows at the squeak in Ryou's voice. The erratic breathing did not escape him either.

In fact, it really bothered him.

He didn't know how to deal with this. All people dealt with before, especially _male_, were used to life-threatening situations, something which the little white-hair in front of him obviously wasn't. It seemed as though Ryou needed support... and it made him uncomfortable.

_Very_ uncomfortable.

Emotions are not his forte! Especiallythe types of emotions that can only be calmed through consolation!

Yet, something deep inside of him opposed the discomfort he felt; that vague little something _wanted_ Ryou's dependence, wanted _him_ to be the one Ryou turned to for and with anything...

How was one to deal with such conflicting emotions? Especially with one so extremely unfamiliar?

Once again, he roughly pushed all these thoughts away, storing them inside a mental file for later analysis. He would deal with them later… the same rules applying for all of Ryou's questions. Right now, he needed to keep the bunny safe – and indirectly, that was where Mariku came in.

Mariku and he went back a long time, one always helping the other when in a tough spot, always having the other's back even though they rarely saw eye to eye. It was a sort of loyal truce, one few understood, but was respected by all who came in contact with it.

Right now, he needed that truce more than ever.

"Lock the door, keep inside the house and don't open any windows!" Bakura gave a pointed stare that made the receiver squirm. "I'll be back in an hour's time. If not, take your fancy-ass sports car and get the hell out of here." While dictating, he made for the door situated behind his charge; he knew had to reach Mariku and explain the situation to him before he attempted anything further. He hated owing someone, but sometimes there is no way around it.

As he passed Ryou, the soft scent of cologne followed him, filling his very soul and becoming engraved in his memory – there was no way he could ever associate this aroma with anything but Ryou.

"This is where things get ugly, creampuff, so you better get used to my face."

"I don't think "ugly" and your "face" belong in the same sentence." Ryou blurted out before he could stop himself, the sentence surprising them both.

Bakura halted and slowly turned halfway back to Ryou, but the latter only kept staring in front of him with cheeks ablaze at the awkwardness he just caused.

What was the matter with him? Since when did he just blurt out such things to anyone – let alone with the person's present!

With a quick incredulous up-and-down scan of Ryou's slender form, something in the likes of thoughtful crossed Bakura's face before he turned and resumed his intended course, his footfalls louder on the wooden floor of the corridor.

Ryou kept motionless until his large front door slammed shut, loudly notifying him of Bakura's leave. He didn't feel the need to check whether said door was locked; with the way Bakura's been acting, he knew it would be.

Instead, he headed for the open window, shutting both it and the curtains as commanded. His movements were automatic and sluggish as his mind was preoccupied with the idea of Bakura actually returning that night.

He still had no idea why he was in danger, but it seemed a far and distant concept. Unreal.

He didn't know what to think, he didn't know exactly what to expect, either. All he knew was that, right now, he trusted Bakura.

And that was enough.

SDKLFJLKDJFKLDJSFLKSJDFKSD

It was well after midnight when Bakura still scanned the world from Ryou's master bedroom window; the sky was still dark enough for foul players to prowl about the peaceful neighbourhood. He underestimated these thugs once and refused to do so again, even though chances of them returning were slim to none.

At least Mariku was graceful enough to provide him five men for as long as he needed them.

The men weren't needed as protection for Ryou, he would do that himself, they were needed to continue his previous contracts. Even thieves had bills to pay and someone needed to keep the money coming and the clientele happy.

Mariku complied to his request with a smile, albeit a crazy creepy one, as it was this exact gang that had pestered and killed his men for well over a few years now. These lowlifes' tactics was deceit, intimidation and murder. Hell, they even spewed lies that he, Bakura, and Malik was going at it like bunnies behind Mariku's back in a vain attempt to try break their truce.

It was quite a long history about how the mastermind, Ushio, tried and fought to take down Mariku's reign as ruler of the criminal world. Bakura just had the privilege to become involved with their dispute as Mariku's friend.

Well…

Fucking Ushio should just bring it on.

"You should consider barring up your second floor windows as well." Bakura noted flatly as he kept scanning the outside world through damp curtains.

"What kind of mad person would climb for the second floor window; especially on a rainy night like this?" Ryou commented casually as he readied the luxurious couch next to his bed with sheets, pillows and blankets. Bakura demanded to sleep in the same room and he had reluctantly agreed, but at least both were happy with the couch arrangement.

At Ryou's words, Bakura gave him sideways glance, one powerful enough to still the effeminate male's scurrying.

"Oh..." Ryou pursed his lips and shut his eyes tightly as the realization hit him, letting a small explosion of air through his nose as his face flushed. Yeah, count on him to make a crucial mistake like that. "_You're_ that kind of mad person, aren't you." he finished timidly, only then finding the courage to open his eyes and brave Bakura's scowl.

Bakura's only reply was to resume scowling out the window... and keeping a smirk well hidden. Even with all the irksome trouble said gentle male had caused, he couldn't crush his interest in him. Something about the cheese puff intrigued him to the point of caring, that much he figured out already, but said something just steadily kept growing with each encounter.

At first it worried him, now he was slowly getting used to it… Slowly.

Resisting the urge to facepalm, Ryou finished the makeshift bed in silence, deciding that keeping quiet would spare him further embarrassment.

He should just get this done and get in bed befo-

Wait a minute…

Ryou paused as a familiar smell crawled up his nose and overpowered all previous thoughts, his head jerking up at his discovery; it was a wet, metallic scent that was way higher up on the importance scale than fluffing pillows, so Ryou aborted the action in favour of concentrating on his nose. Recent, unforgettable encounters left this exact stench imprinted on his mind, so there was no mistaking it…

Blood.

As though in slow motion, his eyes knowingly went to Bakura… then scrolled down to the man's side.

In the hullabaloo he completely forgot about the man's stitches. Too bad the damp black shirt left it impossible to make out anything. He offered Bakura dry clothes earlier, but the male rejected it. Probably because almost everything he wore was black leather, something Ryou didn't possess.

Forgetting his previous decision to keep quiet, he dropped the pillow and made his way to Bakura. How well did the man look after the wound... _did_ he even?

Bakura's scowl deepened at the smaller male's sudden presence beside him, making it perfectly clear that he didn't want him there; but Ryou didn't back off. He was about to send Ryou away verbally when the worried look on the bunny's face stopped him.

What the fuck was it now?

He felt like expressing his thoughts in words, but for some reason kept to a scowl alone. He was surprised however, when his dark mood didn't deter Ryou, and if anything, seemed to take no effect at all.

Interesting.

"Show me your side, please." Was that a… demand?

Well, well… Ryou's got assertiveness. Who knew.

But just how far did this confidence stretch…?

" 'Please' won't cover up a demand, _Bunny_."

The dark look Ryou gave him made him smirk openly – who knew said cream puff even possessed the ability to scowl? Amused, Bakura complied and discarded his shirt, said item making a sloppy sound as it hit the ground.

Ryou's glare faltered at the sight of the stitches – streamlets of blood mixed with rain, causing a fusion that was a semi-transparent ruby river that flowed down Bakura's side and seeped into the hem of his pants. With a sigh he tucked a stray lock of white hair behind his ear, disheartened. Bakura should really take better care of himself.

"You tore them." He said in general, neither expecting nor receiving an answer. So he just turned and retrieved the medical kit, selecting the needed items before kneeling in front of Bakura again. Not a single word passed between the two, but Bakura watched Ryou's every move, enthralled by the natural grace Ryou possessed.

A blush threatened to form on Ryou's face at the fleeting memory of the previous time he knelt like this, but crushed it hastily. Again, now was not the time to think such things, so he solely concentrated on systematic cleaning.

Bakura kept quiet as he watched the slender hands at work, the cool touch bringing relief to his feverish skin. They never touched him more than needed, but each time he welcomed it… more eagerly than he would want to admit.

He didn't want it to stop, either. Which was strange.

He was no stranger to the sensuality of touch, but this was different. It wasn't meant to arouse, flirt, hurt or calm. It was…

Honest.

He liked it.

He wanted more.

So many different types of touches; only a few without ulterior motives. He could work with that. Bakura was not one that prided himself on his foreplay. He did what he wanted at that moment, what felt right…

…and right now, he wanted those lips that were puckered in concentration against his own.

Ryou, oblivious to the thoughts crossing Bakura's mind, was still hard at work, trying his best not to apply too much pressure with the reapplication of a fresh bandage. It was only when a roughened palm met with the back of his head that he froze, eyes wide.

This also reminded him a lot of the first time... too much so. There was only one major difference – it was early morning; the chance for a disruptive phone call was very, very slim.

All thought left his mind when the muscular torso began bending over just as it did before, the hand at the back of his hair gently fisting into it again. He was waiting for the tug on his hair backwards, but instead something else happened – this time Bakura went on his knees right in front of him, both face and eyes determined as they touched knee to knee.

Only when Bakura inched closer to his face did he feel the full gravity of the situation; his whole life he thought he was straight, heterosexual, but here right now, he was about to find out the truth. Was he ready for such a huge step? Was he ready to call himself... gay?

Bakura sensed the change in Ryou and fisted the hair into a painfully tight grip, forcing any resistance out of the weakling even before it could even manifest. The action made the smaller male wince, but he kept the intensity of his grip.

He had a pretty good idea why the person in front of him was panicking. He knew Ryou wasn't worried about his presence; he was letting him stay in his house. He knew Ryou didn't have a relationship; the time he watched him proved that. He knew Ryou didn't find him repulsive; the many times he caught Ryou staring proved that as well…

So that left only two options.

Either Ryou has never been kissed before, which he highly doubted, or… the word "gay" has never been in his vocabulary of personality traits before...

It should've been.

Bakura knew Ryou was gay, everything the male did screams it. But, it seems as though little Ryou didn't realize it himself, yet.

Well… he was just going to have to change that.

Ryou wanted to pull away, to stop, afraid of what he might find if he went through with this, but Bakura didn't grant him that. The man's tight grip forced him to stay put, forced him to take the plunge... and with only a few inches to go before connecting lips he wasn't going to have to wait for much longer.

Then all movement ceased.

Confused and flustered, he met Bakura's eyes… and calmed. The eyes weren't encouraging or understanding as people would expect, they were certain, confident and… patient.

He drew strength from them...

Wait... what?

Once again, Ryou's eyes widened as a new revelation hit him for what felt like the millionth time that night.

He finally he understood. He finally understood his obsession with Bakura's eyes. They held three qualities he ached for, longed for…

Constant confidence.

Calm superiority.

Unparalleled determination.

That was the exact three qualities Ryou felt he lacked. No wonder said male had the effect on him that he did. No wonder he was sucked in this deep.

He wanted Bakura. NEEDED Bakura...

Bakura waited patiently as he noticed wave after wave of revelations coming over Ryou - panic dissipated, tension released... so he waited a little longer. Ryou was smart enough to figure this out on his own, so it was only fair that he gave him that chance.

It didn't take long; so when Ryou's usual grace and gentle calmness returned, Bakura immediately relaxed the grip on fine hair; his fingertips now caressing the male's scalp instead, dragging continuously in lazy circles.

Ryou's facial features returned to its usual serenity…

Acceptance.

This was what Bakura had waited for.

Slowly, he inched his caressing fingertips down the back of Ryou's head, cupping it firmly but gently, keeping Ryou in place.

Ryou shivered and closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of rough fingertips tickling down his neck suggestively. His heart kept a fast rhythm, but not from fear. He felt… excitement… an unknown thrill. Out of its own his body began doing slight swaying movements as though in drunkenness.

Bakura recognised it for what it was – Ryou's new discovered sensuality. The blessing of being desired that awakes this sensual side in anyone… Ryou just had the gift of making this discovery more provocative than most people.

Bakura slowly continued his descent towards the heavenly mouth… but waited for the dazed Ryou to completely close the gap. He needed Ryou to realize with finality that this is who he was, so he'll wait until then.

Just barely scraping against parted lips; he hovered there for a few seconds, just gulping in Ryou's heated breaths as his other hand kept caressing the male's neck and shoulders. Ryou's surrender was almost tangible, his fast beating heart clearly visible beneath the smooth skin of his neck – Bakura couldn't help but groan.

This was too much for Bakura… yet he had to hold on.

Ryou's eyes fluttered at his stalker's lusty moan, being nothing less than drugged by it. His palms became sweaty, heart picking up speed, his stomach turned delightfully… all in all he never felt this sensual in all his life.

He liked it.

He couldn't help but notice Bakura's tension; the man was fighting hard to keep himself at bay, his arms quivering with barely restrained desire and eyes a dark maroon he recognised…

It did something to Ryou – the knowledge of being so strongly desired.

So when he became aware of the warmth coming from the older man's lips it intoxicated him to the point that he couldn't take it anymore; so he hesitantly closed the gap and claimed them.

Now, Bakura heard people talk about electric jolts passing through them when they finally kissed the person they desperately wanted.

Well, Bakura was here to tell that it was all lies.

There was no "shock", no ringing bells, he wasn't weak-kneed in the least…

Relief…

What he felt was instant relief. Like when you get home and kick off shoes that had been chafing you the whole day, like soothing ointment you place on sunburned skin, like getting in bed after a hard day's work.

Just plain, relief.

It was heaven.

His cool lips warmed up almost instantly against heated delicate ones, their silkiness making his own feel like sandpaper. The fragile lips moulded perfectly to his own, cementing him to them. He didn't want to let go – ever.

And his possessive growl finalized that.

A small startled gasp was swallowed by stronger lips' gentle pressing, their certainty soon giving delicate lips the courage to match them in intensity, pressing and releasing together.

At both their surprise, Ryou deepened the kiss by taking Bakura's lower lip between his angelic ones and softly nibbling on it, the receiver giving a guttural growl that vibrated into Ryou's mouth. In return he sighed, eyebrows contorting into a needy frown at the obvious arousal he was causing.

A second roughened palm joined the other on Ryou's body, fingertips tracing over the clothed side before ending in the small of Ryou's back, manually arching him into Bakura's muscled stomach.

Bakura couldn't help but notice that Ryou fits so damn fucking perfectly…

Startled at the sudden close proximity to Bakura, he released the lip and pulled back a little, but the larger male followed, applying more force in his hands to keep Ryou flush against him… so Ryou surrendered again.

The feel of steel abs against his own petite body was enough to send Ryou's senses into overdrive, his body instinctively arching deeper into the safety of slightly damp skin, breath speeding up.

With a small moan, it was he who once again deepened the kiss when he threw his arms around Bakura's neck, pulling closer and almost into the taller male's lap.

This time, Bakura's response wasn't as gentle; roughly guiding his hands down Ryou's body he took hold at the back of slender thighs and slid them closer to his body, the movement expertly executed so that the effeminate male's knees slid past his, giving them both rug burn they wouldn't notice until later.

With Ryou's knees on the outside of his thighs and his own knees almost pressing against Ryou's groin, he began exploring Ryou's inner thighs; fingertips grazing the material that now seemed nothing other than in the way. He longed to feel the skin on the inside of those slender legs, longed to cup and knead his rear… but he didn't dare to.

Not yet.

Ryou's breathing became a steady race as their lips now pulled and sucked in unison, both greedy to hear the delicious sounds the other made, the goal now to hear wordless begging released from their deadly game.

The strong fingers lightly traced the middle line of Ryou's back, nails gently scraping up towards his neck and leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. Before Ryou could comprehend what was happening, the kiss was broken, his head pushed to the side and cool lips against his fevered neck.

All feelings of apprehension at the suddenly broken kiss, died right there.

Bakura's eyebrows contorted in need as he finally got to taste the silky neck he wanted to for so long, so he gently traced his fingers around the back of Ryou's neck, cause the male to shiver against him again and cause small innocent friction that drove him wild.

A spasmodic sigh escaped Ryou as one particular nip along his vein sent him to euphoria… so Bakura nipped there again. The response was a violent arc of Ryou's back, but Bakura was ready for it, steadying them both before they could lose balance.

He was entranced by the look of pleasure that took over Ryou's face, feeling a deep need to see more of it… yet knowing now was not the time.

A trail of wetness left Ryou's skin sensitive to the cold air, intensifying the sensations. His body arched again and he threw his head backwards, his silvery tresses dangling towards the earth and unintentionally giving Bakura better access to his neck… which the male instinctively took. Large hands snaked around the delicious body, keeping the smaller male from losing his balance at the violent reaction to his ministrations, keeping him at bay for more.

It was only after Bakura found a particularly sensitive spot right beneath the ear that the game just grew a lot more dangerous;

"Oooh…"

Ryou was the first to turn nasal sighs into uttered sounds; the moan escaping his lips making Bakura freeze a split second to enjoy the sensation of blood running south. Once again he gave his guttural growl, this one feral enough to make most people shiver.

Ryou's whole body began to burn, his previous periodic shivers now nothing but a constant movement, powerful enough to shake Bakura's body, too.

"Aah!" He couldn't help the startled gasp when Bakura's grip tightened painfully on his inner thighs, signalling the male's arousal. Bakura was back at nipping and kissing his slender neck, revelling in the sweet scent it exhumed when wetted by his tongue.

Soon Bakura's nipping became a little aggressive as both males grew more aroused with each passing minute, leaving angry red marks on the tender neck. Ryou answered the aggression by digging his nails in the back of the nipping man's shoulders, causing pleasurable pain that made Bakura's primal instincts flare.

In one fluent movement, Bakura had Ryou straddling him, both still sitting on their knees. The look of lust clouding Ryou's eyes was more than enough reason for Bakura to do the move all over again.

But since he couldn't, he continued attacking the lighter male's neck.

Ryou was practically writhing against him, each move more voluptuous than the first, each arching of his back making them lock and move together like snakes, groins in constant friction, legs rubbing together… When one pushed, the other followed. Making them give a constant love dance that Bakura would give anything to feel without the restriction of clothing, but he knew this was not the time.

"B-Bakura…" Never had his name been so laced with needy lust, causing named male to give his own dark and aroused growl in answer.

… It was too soon.

He had to stop this… it was going too far.

For the both of them.

Regretfully he pulled his lips from the soft skin of the neck, rather placing it soothingly on Ryou's lips. The younger male was still caught up in their passion, so Bakura's sudden stillness had him mewling in confusion, but Bakura kept all indecent thoughts away from himself even when Ryou now manoeuvred to snake provocatively against his groin.

In a last desperate attempt to still the younger male before his control snapped, he grabbed Ryou around the waist, pulling him against him to stop the fucking provocative slithering that was going to be the death of him. He whispered softly in Ryou's ear, the tone begging the heated male to calm down…

So Ryou did.

Once the passion resembled the initiate tenderness, Bakura placed his lips gently on Ryou's, giving one chaste and lingering kiss before breaking away completely.

It took Ryou a full moment or two to actually calm his riled up mind and body, so by the time he actually had both fully under control, he was already safely tucked in bed with Bakura sprawled out on the couch as originally planned.

"Sleep, Ryou."

"G-good night… Bakura."

Ryou kept staring at the male on his couch, eyes caressing the limbs and body that he had just occupied… He realized it was supposed to unnerve him, scare him, disgust him of what he had just done…

He wasn't.

Not even shame showed up. He felt at home. He felt at peace. Content. What he thought would be a discovery of his true sexuality turned to something completely different… he discovered something else…

He deeply cared for Bakura. No matter what the gender.

It didn't take Ryou long after that too fall asleep, a small contented smile plastered on his face…

…leaving him completely unaware of the two mahogany eyes unable to shut for their well deserved sleep.

* * *

I um... EVERYONE ELSE WHO THINKS I MADE KURA OOC RAISE THEIR HANDS! *everyone raises hands* I KNEW IT! WHAAAAAAAAAA! *runs and hides*

Read and review please!


	9. Chapter 9

THIS WAS THE LONGEST TIME I TOOK TO UPDATE EVER! I'm soooo sorry... please no kill me? If you do, then there will DEFINITELY be no more updates... and that's bad... Right? *fears for life*

**Okay first things first... THIS WAS THE MOST REVIEWS I'VE EVER HAD! A close 30 in one go! THANK YOU! You have NOOO idea how much this means to me... *giggles* I should honestly write more smexy scenes... Ehehehehehhe. *shrugs* What can I say I love reviews! *grin*  
THANKS AGAIN FOR THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE... ARE... ARE LIKE TENDERSHIPPING! By the way that's a big compliment coming from me XD. Thank you! I love you all I'M SO HAPPY!**

**I have to say, I've got such wonderful feedback in accordance to Bakura's character, I can't wait to get them in a sexy scene again. *grin* THANK YOU! You guys honestly motivated me.**

Lez go to the awesome REVIEWS~!

**Pharaoh Silver:** YAY YOU LOVE OOC KUUUURA XDD. Don't tell anyone... so do I *giggles* Thank you so much!

**D.E.W.P: **OI! Where have you disappeared to? Lol...  
Portrayed his character... perfectly? Spot-on? *dies of happiness*  
YAY YOU THINK I'M DOING WELL IN ENGLISH I FEEL SOOOO HONOURED!  
Lol! Studies are done for another year! Yay! More writing for meeeee XD.  
Little lemons eh? That's a hint... isn't it *wink*

**Lazy Gaga: **I'm sooooo glad it was worth the wait! I um... hope this one is too.

**AnachronIsmEpsIce:** *scratches head* what does your pen-name mean? It's so interesting I think there might be an interesting meaning behind it? ANYWAY THAAAAAANK YOUUUUUU! Lol! I knooooow! I myself wanted them to go, well... further... but that wouldn't have been right at the moment... the future seems bright, though *winks* Thanks again for all the compliments!

**SouthernKittyGal: **Lol of course you did! SLGKHSLKG SO MANY COMPLIMENTS THANK YOU! LOL! *hugs* Doooon't worry, I see what you mean. Thanks again. it's really appreciated! *winks* Made me giggle, though.

**Crazy-Queen-of-Games-in-Secret:** HAHAHHAHAHA! I like your attitude a lot XDD. And lol... now you know. My language is kind of weird... I know. *wink*

**FiresCreek:** Eeeeeeeeeh! You adore both my story and chapter? THAAANK YOU! Omgosh... your analysis of my story is amazing... BEAUTIFUL! *wipes tear* thank you! You made my day! Yes! It would have been rushed, I agree. Thank you so much again! Your review made me squee so hard XDD. Hope this chapter will make you feel the same way!

**MonaLisa20:** Eeeeeee! you like how I write Kura? OMGOSH OMGOSH... THANKS!

**TheeWiccaChick:** Hahahahah! then I guess I was saved by the yaoi? And who says yaoi isn't good for you XP. GAH! That is true... but rest assured... I've got BIG BIG plans of yaoi for those two eheheheheh... they won't know what hit them. Did I say too much...? *walks away whistling*

**CamSammich:** SKLGHSKLHG YOU'VE BEEN STALKING MY STORY? Huh... what an awesome twist XDDD. YAY I'M SO HAPPY YOU HAPPY! Lol... I've already given it away, so I'll just say... there will be more Kura/Ryou action in the future... *again walks away whistling*

**O**: HAHAHAHAH! I love your choice in pen-name. Short, functional. OMGOSH SLIGHLSGHSKL THANK YOU SO MUCH! EEEEEEEEE! Sorry for waiting so long! All studies are done and I'm already busy with the next chappy so it will be up way faster. I'm sure of it!

**CandyassGoth: **Okay... first off... *huuuuuuugs!* AHEM... ANYWAY...  
OF COURSE YOU SPECIAL! *huff* what ever made you think otherwise? I'll kick their ass. HAHAHAHAHHAHA! Me? Bakura-incarnate? Neeeever... *grin*  
YAY! THANK YOUUUUU!  
O.O AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHH Sandpaper her boobs... where does she come up with those ideas XDDD.  
LOL! If I'm only half as good as you, I'll be content XD. But thank you soooo much girly!  
I knooooow! He is attached... he never wanted to be powerless... yet he is completely powerless against Ryou's CUTE BIG BROWN EYEZIES EHEHEHEHHE... *sigh* How ironically beautiful.  
*shivers* I do NOT wanna get on Marik's bad side *nods*  
LSKDGHSKLDHGSKL YAAAAAAY! I'm good at sexual-tension...! WAIT WHAT? XDDD Lol just kidding... thanks girly YOUR COMPLIMENTS MAKIN' ME FLYYYYY! *glomps*  
Well... it COULD have happened differently... but... it didn't want to. THEY'LL DO "THAT" LATER. FIRST THEY HAVE TO SURVIVE DAMMIT XDDD...  
YAY! You no think Bakura too OOC? Me gusta... HAHAHAHAH! *gives all chocolatechip cookies you can eat*  
Thank youuuuu GIRLY!

**SinisterDelights:** *jumps to attention* YES SIR! um... YES MAM! HERE'S MORE, MAM! *salutes* thank youuuuuuu!

**MakaioRed:** Thank you! Yeah... the Anzu/Duke part in front of Ryou was kinda sad... Well, at least things got better for him XD  
HAHAHAHHAHA I love it when people use "eish"... Good to be home XD.  
THANK YOUUUUUU! Chilling was the idea, there. I'm glad I succeeded! Thanks for the compliments!

**HoneyBee:** D'aaaaw! Your pen-name is so cuuuute. I love it.  
YAY! YOU THINK HE'S IC! That's awesome! Thank you for liking my story! *happy-dance*

**Kees:** Your pen-name... In my language, there is a book about a "Kees"... only it was a monkey... and you're noooo monkey! You're awesome XDD  
All the way... do you mean... me finishing the story? Or as in... Bakura and Ryou go all the way? Cause well... I'll finish it definitely. There'll be some more Ryou/Bakura action as well ehehehhehe... AND THAAAANK YOU! *hugs*

**SK: **Seto Kaiba in da building! (I think that's what your pen-name means?)  
OMGOSH OMGOSH... YOU MAKING ME BLUSH! All the compliments SDKLSGKLSGHS  
HAHAHAHAHA Man of humongous eyebrows XDD. Perfect description! I should try use that in my story somewhere...  
YAY! I'm aiming for realistic, I'm sooooo happy I'm succeeding! HAHA!  
thank you for the encouragement! I'm not stopping nooooo way!  
Thank you soooo much!

**Guest: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! One of the best sexy scenes? *dies happy*  
No need to beg! For you, anything! *winks*  
Thank you sooooo much! It warms my heart!

**LOLOLOL:** EEEEEK! Can't stop reading it... OMGOSH... CAN THE COMPLIMENTS GET ANY BETTER? THANK YOU! *hugs*  
EVERYTHING YOU'VE IMAGINED? I stand corrected... the compliments just got better! I'M SOOO HAPPY THANK YOU!

**Being irregular:** O.O... Your pen-name... um... why did you choose that one?  
NO! YOU CAN NOT HAVE MY BAKURA! *glomps Bakura* *growls* MINE! XDDD. Thank you!  
Eeeeeeeh my chapter was hot I'M IN HEAVEN! THANK YOU!

**imSpecial**: Yes, yes you are special *giggles*  
Naive Ryou... yes... I like it like that, too XD. HERE IS MORE!  
Lemon... well... I think that should be asked in plural... Cause I was more thinking about lemonSSSS eheheehe... *mouth dry from all the whistling*

**Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san:** WHAT DOES YOUR PEN-NAME MEAN? TELL MEH!  
YAY! Not only do you say I didn't make him OOC, but you also say he's the perfect balance between caring and badass OMGOSH OMGOSH! *hugs* THANK YOUUUUU!  
One of the best stories ever? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!  
Um... about not waiting to long for the next chapter... um... oops? *hides*

**Little sister Amy:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE BEST WRITER EVER? I... I... *cries* YOU MADE ME SOOO HAPPY YOU HAVE NO IDEA!  
I'm awesome? OMGOSH... I feel loved! *hugs*  
Sorry about the late update! I'll do my best to update sooner! No more studies for me, so it should go faster! I have big plans for those two *giggles*  
thank you for thinking I'm good with details! Well... if you want, I could read some of your stories and give you a few pointers? *smiles*  
*giggles* I don't like character death either! I don't think I will kill them... just hurt them a little *evil grin*

**Albino Shadowz:** *read reviews* HAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! OMGOSH YOU SO FUNNY AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHHA! No seriously, your reviews make my day every time... They're awesome! Hahahahha! you tendershipping lemon crazy fangirl! Don't worry... I aim to please. I see lemon trees in the future. *giggles*  
HAHAHAHA! Oh come on... that's not how Yugi was XDD Okay... maybe a little  
Yes... walls quiver in fear when Bakura is near!  
HAHAHHAAHHA LEAVE THE TWIG ALONE IT DID NOTHING TO YOU XDD.  
Well, if he wasn't so hurt over Miho... he wouldn't have met Bakura. You seeee? *winks*  
HAHAHAHA! I would love to see those policemen's faces XDD

AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! You'd kiss yourself? Well... is good thing if you love yourself that much :p  
LOL! Bakura IS invincible... he didn't die. That counts for something right?  
OMGOSH THE ADVICE COLUMN XDDD. FUnny as hell.  
How about... green eyed person is a character I created? WHY YOU LEAVE THAT OUT MAN XDD  
Care bears... on speed dail... O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAAH! THE BEST ONE EVER!  
BROCK FROM POKEMON? AHAHAHAHAH! *sigh* I didn't give a description of doctor Arnold... cause he no matters. LEAVE THE DOCTOR BE XD  
RELAX! There shall be tendershipping *bonks head* Do you honestly think I would not make tendershipping? YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT XD.

HAHAHAHAH! Glad you could join me on chapter no-sex. I mean number six.  
Dr Feelgood... *dies laughing* I HAVE STOMACH CRAAAAMPS. Stop making me laugh!  
HAHAHAHAH! I should really, really write you a lemon... YOU ARE DEPRIVED MY FRIEND...  
B.A.S ... You were sooooo close with one guess, I almost gaped. BUT YOU WEREN'T CLOSE ENOUGH BWAHAHAHAH. You'll have to wait like the rest of them. *nods*  
KLDGKLSDH OH COME ON! This is an AU, that means Bakura comes out more in the sun than Ryou, so he'll be slightly more tan than Ryou. *glares* I SAID SO! SO IT SHALL BE WRITTEN, SO IT SHALL BE DONE! Do not challenge me on that *double glare*  
O.O Erection growing AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHHAH OMGOSH... No seriously... you need a lemon.  
Nuuuuuu don't cry! Just read a little further you'll find something to soothe you while you wait XD.  
O,O... okay... someone no likes Thiefshipping... RUN, MALIK, RUN!  
OI, HE NO STUPID... That was his FAVOURITE knife, not his ONLY one! *Bops you* HAHAHHAAH! Okay okay I got it! Kisses and lemons...  
Thanks for you awesome reviews! I love reading them!

**NOW... ON WITH THE CHAPTER! And once again I'm nervous as hell... DON'T JUDGE ME *hides***

* * *

Something woke Ryou.

Now, for the last three days living with Bakura, he grew used to having his sleep disturbed by his guest's routinely patrols in and around the house. But this time was different.

Instead of waking to soft footfalls, he awoke to a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Don't make a sound."

Pretty chocolate eyes opened in alarm.

Unable to make out the face above, Ryou invoked an attack of nasal whimpers in hopes of waking Bakura. However, he realized it to be a horrible mistake when the man above tightened his grip to the point of nails digging painfully into his cheeks.

"Shhh…" It was said comfortingly, like a mother would to a scared child, and it could have passed as such if it was not in stark contrast with the punishing grip on his jaw.

With muscles still sluggish from sleep, Ryou tried to dislodge himself from the invader, but in vain. Each move he made was anticipated and countered by a quicker, stronger one.

There was nothing he could do.

A hand slithered into his hair, cupping the back of his head in an intimate way that didn't appeal to Ryou at all. With wide eyes and frantic heart, he felt the hand lazily transform into soft fingertips that gently dragged across his scalp. He was repulsed at first, until the fingers began drawing a very familiar pattern he had experienced from only one person.

Bakura.

He was relieved. His relief was brief however, for soon outrage snapped its neck and replaced it instead.

How dare the man scare him like that!

In retaliation, he squirmed until the palm of the hand covering his mouth was in range, then sunk his teeth into the soft flesh there with a vengeance. Oh, how he revelled in the sadistic satisfaction he felt at the crude curse and reflexively retreating hand his action caused…

"So it can bite," Bakura drawled sarcastically as he rubbed the rapidly swelling skin on his offended hand.

Ryou answered with an irked snort that was followed by a lengthy silence, which only served to test the tired effeminate male's patience even more; it was the middle of the night for crying out loud, he just wanted Bakura to get to the point already.

"Why di-" Ryou began loudly, but was cut off by a finger against his lips and Bakura's softly repeated shushing sounds. Ryou ached to give that rude finger the same treatment he did to the hand it was attached to, but the idea was shooed away by a loud thump-like sound downstairs.

To him, it sounded like nothing more than the resulting crack of his house cooling down in the chilly night air, but Bakura's tense body language told him otherwise. With bated breath, he waited for more incriminating sounds to float upstairs, but hair suddenly tickling his cheek broke his concentration.

"They're here," the owner of said tickling hair whispered against his ear.

The words took a few moments to click, but once they were fully nestled it didn't take long for Ryou's breathing to match the frenetic activity of his brain.

Those blood lusting creeps were THERE? INSIDE his house?

Even with all Bakura's preparation and warnings, fear still stung his heart. He honestly thought they would never actually dare breaking and entering… yet they did, and that knowledge was terrifying, _so_ terrifying that not even Bakura's muscular body so close could fully keep him calm, but the sudden retreat of said muscular body did send him into complete panic.

Bakura was NOT going to leave him there alone!

In his panic, he managed to both get on his knees and grab his ex-stalker around the neck; the combined actions powerful enough to force Bakura's thighs against the bed in order to keep himself from toppling over.

Now, in the short time living with Bakura, Ryou knew the man had no appreciation for unexpected physical contact, and the surprised grunt Bakura gave to impulsive clinging re-established that, but right now Ryou didn't really much care.

"What do we do now?" he asked in a slightly shaky voice, only clinging more tightly to the stoic man when the latter made no effort of a comforting embrace.

"Now, you let go," Bakura simply said, but Ryou found doing the opposite much more to his liking.

"What's that going to help!" he snapped, only then realizing that even whispers had the potential to echo.

"Ryou," named male swallowed hard at Bakura's stern tone. "get the fuck off me, or I'll make you."

That settled it.

By the sound of Bakura's voice, Ryou realized it was not as much a threat as it was a certainty. A simple statement with the impersonal feel to it as that of warning signs scattered around a construction site.

With a childlike whine, Ryou let go; just to see his only form of comfort and security disappear in the shadows of his hallway… Bakura didn't even look back.

He eased his body to the bed until he sat on the heels of his feet, feeling very uncomfortable with his room all of a sudden.

Perhaps it would've been better if Bakura left him sleeping…

* * *

Careful, alert, confident.

That was what Bakura's demeanour radiated to those lucky enough to notice him lurking in the shadowy hallway.

He didn't expect the poor excuse for assassins to return so soon, yet he couldn't say he was too surprised either. This was Ushio they're dealing with after all, and nothing the man did could be considered normal or fair.

A true ringleader.

How cute.

Even after all these years, the man was still the heartless fiend he came to hate back then, and if his instincts were right, Ushio's cruelty had only doubled with time.

Bakura's face darkened at the memories of the repulsive male.

Oh, how he wished Ushio was one of the present impostors so he could wipe him out once and for all, but he knew that was nothing more than wishful thinking. Ushio was not one to do dirty work. That was a lesson he had learned the hard way.

His heart clenched.

Actually, it was a lesson THEY had learned the hard way, one of them paying for it with his life.

At the stirring memory, his hand tightened around the dagger Ryou so graciously borrowed him, forefinger lovingly caressing the initials crafted in the handle. Those initials were the only thing left of the one person he trusted with his life…

It was on that day that he had sworn an oath on the lifeless body of said person – an oath for absolute revenge! It was what he had now lived for, what he had conditioned himself for, what his whole lifestyle was about; the day he'd sink this dagger into the gut belonging to Ushio…

And come hell or high water, he was going to fulfil it. No matter what it takes.

He just had to wait for the opportune moment…

As though on cue, a crouching figure appeared. Bakura, riled up with the hatred that kept him going for so many years, gave a loathsome smirk before plunging forward to release just a tiny bit of the hatred on the unfortunate victim that crossed his path at just the wrong time…

* * *

All was quiet…

Ryou couldn't decide how he felt about it.

Under normal circumstances he would give anything for a moment's peace and quiet, but now, he would give anything if it meant Bakura reappearing from the shadows.

Bakura…

How things have changed since the first time that man slept on his couch... Besides the smouldering kiss they shared on the same night that still had Ryou blushing, things have radically changed. For the first time in forever, Ryou could open his front door and not be smothered by the bittersweet embrace of loneliness, instead a more lively feeling radiated from every room.

Sure, Bakura wasn't the most social of people, but it was more fun cooking, cleaning and dressing up for someone other than you. Even his TV couch sinking slightly lower with the weight of a second body was something Ryou grew attached to.

All things considered, it made the danger he was in a little more-

"Ah!" Ryou was brought out of his reverie by his nostrils burning terribly. Eyes spawned tears and hands clawed around his nose to help ease the sudden dry pain, but neither had any real effect.

Black smoke.

Ryou recognized it from the time the old house on his uncle's farm burned down. Nothing was as pungent as the toxic gasses produced by all the plastics and furniture from inside a home, and this time was no different.

His house was definitely on fire.

Ryou did the first thing he could think of – call the fire department. As tempted as he was to go look for Bakura first, he knew if the fire spread half as fast as it did in his uncle's house, they're going to need all the help they can get if they want to see the outside world again.

He just hoped he wasn't too late already…

The phone fell from his hands as a coughing fit overtook him, thankfully just after he finished reciting the necessary information through to the operator. He knew he had to reduce the amount of smoke he inhale as best he could, so he breathed into the first piece of cloth he could find – yesterday's shirt.

Remembering that the most effective way to keep smoke-inhalation to a minimum was with a wet cloth, he ran to the nearest bathroom and soaked it thoroughly before replacing it over the lower part of his face.

If the smoke was that bad on the second floor already, he could only imagine how bad it was on the first floor…

"Bakura!" he realized his voice was muffled by the shirt, so when no answer came he removed it and tried again.

Still no answer.

That was all Ryou could take. He needed to find Bakura, and he needed to find him NOW!

Without a moment's thought of his own safety, besides to resume breathing into his makeshift gasmask, Ryou sped from the bathroom directly into the clouds in all shades of black and orange…

* * *

Bakura coughed. Painfully.

In fact, he had to lean against the wall as the coughing fit wracked his body.

The burn in his lungs was excruciating, and he had to work hard not to obey his natural instincts and run.

It turned out the crouched person he attacked was nothing more than Ushio's little toy sent to arson the house. If he realized that sooner, he would have wasted no time and slit his victim's throat. Unfortunately, by the time the overpowering stench of gasoline filled his nostrils he already sank his dagger into the back area of his victim for a "slow kill".

Oh, how many times before had he punctured the liver for a "slow kill". If done just right, a person can remain alive up to about an hour after such an attack, and even if the bastard managed to reach the hospital, it would already be too late. That way the job would be done and the house wouldn't end up with a corpse in it.

But now… it might end up with three.

The foolish son of a bitch lit the gasoline soon after he hit the ground, starting a massive inferno that swallowed them both. Bakura, of course, was lucky enough to get out of the fire with nothing more than singed clothes and hair; the gasoline-covered culprit however was engulfed by angry flames the last he saw.

He only hoped the same fate had not befallen Ryou… He really had to find him.

Bakura coughed again as the smoke steadily grew thicker and darker, his eyes now producing an endless stream of tears as he neared the foot of the stairs. Not even covering his face with his sleeve proved to be much helpful…

"Bakura!"

Oh, that was music to his ears.

If he had any oxygen to spare he would've answered, but taking a deep breath within the darkness of gasses was too big a risk, so instead he went in the general direction the voice came form.

It wasn't long before he bumped into a small form.

Wasting no time he grabbed the petite arm and ran for the front door, his every muco-cutaneous junction dry, scratchy and burning. It could not have been more than five minutes of exposure to the smoke, but already his lungs felt like the pits of hell.

He gave in to his body's instincts, allowing the combination of adrenalin and desperation to guide them out. It didn't surprise him when the front door was already open – the bastard arsonist obviously fled like the coward he was.

Good riddance.

The last few steps to freedom felt like an eternity, both males by now coughing non-stop.

Then finally – the outside world.

Neither male had noticed the heat until the chilly night air hit them, but they didn't mind as the only thing that mattered now was clean air. It was so refreshing, but their aching lungs didn't quite calm down as quickly as their overheated skins.

They both realized they were in dire need of medical attention... and fast.

Both men fell on the grass in front of the house, coughing till they retched, each breath intake a great difficulty through their scorched lungs.

Finally, rapidly approaching sirens screeched their promise of help in the dark night, waking tired neighbours that would, in a few minutes, turn to curious and concerned neighbours.

It was only when Bakura scanned Ryou's face that he realized the smaller male struggled a great deal more for each breath than he did.

It worried him.

How the desperately wheezing Ryou ended up in his arms he didn't know; though, what he _did_ recognize was the words he was whispering over and over, for it was the exact same words he swore an oath with so many years ago.

Only difference was that this time there was more than one person to take revenge for...

"I will avenge this, for you... and my father."

* * *

dun dun DUUUUUUN! Well... I do believe the last line would clear up a few things... while raising more questions. XD  
Um... some reviews... please?


End file.
